When You Were Gone
by PiercingBlue
Summary: My first story is about what happened when Harry, Ron and Hermione were gone. DH spoiler. Some new characters included. It might look long at first sight but each chapter is 3 pages long!


**When You Were Gone**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter,**

**I wish I did but J.K. Rowling does**

**The only characters I own are Jacob, Serena, and Cindy**

**My sis owns Phoebe & Brandon**

**May contain coarse language**

**(Well, I use it all the time and only rat farts whine about it)**

**This story is dedicated to my sister, Kirsten**

**Who I couldn't have finished my story without**

**(Seriously, she owns some of my characters)**

**Please read and review and if you like my story I would like some feedback, if you didn't like my story, it's best if you keep these things to yourself.**

**And if you can guess what my username describes, you can choose the story that you are most keen to see next on the web, it's after the last chapter of my story**

Chapter 1#

A new beginning to a new Hogwarts

My story takes place when Harry, Ron, and Hermione were gone from Hogwarts and on an adventure. It first starts on the first of September. Each small bit is written in a different characters point of view. You will meet some new characters like Serena Richardson, Jacob Bennett, Phoebe, and her boyfriend Brandon Hopkins. I hope you enjoy the story, please review.

'Wotcher, Serena,' said a mysterious from above her, ''bout time you woke up!'

Serena opened her eyes and saw no other than Nymphadora Tonks staring down at her.

'Tonks! What are you doing? Did you get any cocoa?' she asked rubbing her eyes.

Tonks held up two mugs, placed them down on the small side table.

'Is Phoebe awake yet?' Serena asked but Tonks didn't need to answer.

A loud snore came from beside Serena, she looked over to her left and saw her sister snoring happily and drooling a small bit. Oh well, she thought as she stared at her sister, all sixteen-year-olds snore like that. Serena sat up and flung on a white blouse and a black woollen cardigan. She pulled on a pair of jeans as Tonks gave Phoebe a hard poke.

'Ouch! Tonks! What was that for, I was having the nicest dream.' She yawned and sat up.

'Any more sleeping like that and you would have given me and your sister a headache!' Tonks snickered and walked over to the tray of cocoa.

She handed Phoebe a mug and walked over to the mirior. Tonks screwed up her eyes and there was a small pop. Her hair had turned a vibrant shade of pink. She grinned at the two sisters and ran over to Serena.

'Look, I know that you want Jacob to be impressed with your outfit, so I'll help you!' she said brightly and handed her three small gold bracelets.

'Nicked these from my desk, thought you might like them as a belated birthday present since all I got you was a sneakascope.'

She handed her the bracelets and to Serena's surprise these were the bracelets Tonks lendid her for the wedding.

'Gee, thanks Tonks.' Serena said as she placed them on her left wrist.

She quickly put on her black and white checkered headband and pulled on her trainers. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, she looked pretty good.

'Hey Tonks! How come you didn't give me any bracelets!' Phoebe said as she did her lipstick.

'No time for that, lets get moving girls, you'll miss the train!' She was right.

It was nearly 10:30. The girls pulled on their coats and Tonks placed a hover charm on their trunks. They left the leaky caldron and took a muggle taxi to the train station. On their way there, Serena thought back to her first trip on the train, Tonks had been assigned to travel with her to the station and that was the first time they met; ever since that day they had been great friends and they had always traveled together. Since it was Serena's last year at Hogwarts, she wondered if one day she could work in the Auror office with Tonks.

'Serena! Back to Earth! We're here!' Tonks said as she pulled her out of the car.

Serena gazed up at the train station and helped un-load the trunks, but before she could do anything to help, a familiar

face walked right up to her.

'Serena, is that you? I can't believe it! It's been ages!'

A tall figure with auburn coloured hair ran up to her and lifted her into the air. He gave her a big hug and gazed into her

blue eyes. The brown eyes of Jacob Bennett stared back at her and he grinned at her. Behind him was no doubt his

family. The Weasley's stood there smiling as per usual. Jacobs Aunt and Uncle, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood and waved as their children hoisted their trunks onto a trolley.

'Here, let me help you with your trunk.' Jacob said, and without waiting for a answer, he hoisted her trunk onto a

nearby trolley.

'Hey! What about me?' asked Phoebe in a mock angry voice.

Serena rolled her eyes at the fact that her sister can never do anything by herself. A greying from behind Mr. Weasley

stepped up. A greying Remus Lupin stood there with a

forced smile on his face. His robes were worn and patched then ever and he walked over to them. He lifted a hand in

hello and helped Jacob hoist Phoebes trunk on top of Serena's.

'That's better, much better.' Phoebe said while clapping her hands with a smile on her face.

Serena thought that somehow Jacob had got his cousin Remus to help somehow, it was almost eerie. Remus walked

over to the other side of the trolley and put his coat over his wife's shoulders.

'Thanks.' Tonks said as she kissed her husbands cheek. Remus went pink and hastily said

'Don't you have a train to catch?'

The others murmured in agreement to avoid the akward feelings inside and quickly ran thourgh the barrier. Before

Serena ran off she ran over to Tonks and gave her a hug. Tonks hugged her back and handed her to Remus. Remus

didn't know what to do and was startled when Serena hugged him. He patted her on the back and quickly turned her

back to the barrier. She waved to them and ran through the barrier onto platforms 9 and ¾.

Luna walked the carpeted flooring of the Hogwarts Express looking for her friends. As she walked, she noticed that to her left was a big purple monkey-like thing on her friends shoulder. Funny, she thought, shouldn't she have noticed that a blurf was on her shoulder. She walked into the compartment and said hello to her best friend Phoebe.

'Hi Phoebe, just incase you haven't noticed, there's a blurf on your left shoulder.'

She said in a dreamy tone. Phoebe looked down at her left shoulder with a look of utmost disappointment.

'Oh bloody hell! I think I must of scared it off.' She said with a smirk on her face.

Luna smiled at her and sat down beside her. Luna still saw the blurf and thought that it was so odd that she was the only one that could see it. There was a small pop and the blurf was gone.

'Did you hear that?' she asked Phoebe

'Hear what?'

'Oh, never mind look who's just walked in!'

Luna pointed at her friend Phoebe's boyfriend, Brandon.

'Oooo! Brandon! Hi Shnockums!' Phoebe squealed standing up and running over to Brandon.

He hugged her and pulled her into his arms.

'Great to see you Pumpkin Pie!' he said pulling her tightly.

'Brandon, I think you must have made some mistake,' Luna said dreamily, 'she's a girl not a pie!'

Brandon looked at Luna as if she was crazy, just because she was stating the obvious. Just then, Serena and her two friends Cindy Gregory and Jacob Bennett walked in, at least it was less awkward.

'Hi guys, hey, do you reckon the treat trolley witch will be buy soon?' Jacob asked while pushing Brandon to the side of the doorframe as he walked in.

Brandon crashed into the frame and fell to the ground. You could here a small object hit the floor with him.

'Ouch! Jake! That was one of my permanent teeth!' yelled Brandon in agony as he was helped up by Phoebe and Cindy.

Jacob however had always not liked Brandon and looked quite pleased with his self. He pulled Serena downwards onto his lap. She squealed with joy as she was pulled and kissed him on the cheek.

' I wuv you Sweet-pea!' she cooed

'I _love_ you too angel wings.'

'She doesn't have any wings! Your more delusional then Brandon over here!' Luna pointed over at Brandon and he sank into his seat while massaging his mouth.

Cindy laughed along with the others, except for Brandon because when he chuckled, one of his other teeth fell out.

'Oh, COME ON!' he shouted in a annoyed voice, 'WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME!'

The treat trolley witch that had just walked up to the door watched in horror.

'Would you like some candy?' she asked Brandon

'Oh,' he said rather taken aback, 'I would love some candy!' She handed him a bag of candy and after he paid she ran over to the next compartment.

'Hey, I never asked what type of candy it was,' Brandon said, 'Oh well.' He shoved a piece of candy into his mouth and gagged.

He spat out the candy along with five other teeth.

'If this keeps happening, you'll have to have dentures!' Serena teased, 'and just in case you haven't noticed, that's rock candy!'

The others laughed except for the surly looking Brandon and Luna who was reading _the_ _Quibbler_. Luna thought to herself where Neville could be and if he was attacked by the hitchhiking tubble dumbles, which were small little People with wings of a fly and it's head too. Her question was answered when a sad looking Neville Longbottom walked in. Cluchted in his fist was a _daily prophet_ clipping.

'Guys,' he mumbled, 'The Death Eaters have taken over Hogwarts.' Everyone fell silent.

Everyone didn't talk the rest of the way to Hogwarts. Occasionally, they would ask one-another what time it was, but that was pretty much it. They were all so shocked of this news. They were all thinking about something else; like Luna; she was thinking: How could this happen, I must have been hit by a wrucksprut, I felt one buzz around here, this is just a hallucination she thought to herself. This isn't happening, they can't be in control, they're already in control of my life, but my school? Jacob thought in denial. Oh, no, no, NO! Phoebe thought out loud.

Everybody looked around at her and she fell silent.

'This can't be happening,' Phoebe murmured, 'This is so unreal.'

'At least we can show them whose boss,' Neville said, 'Remember, DA practices; they won't last long in our school!'

'Neville _they_ are in control, not us!' Jacob said quietly

'I think Neville has a fair point, we have to keep fighting, that's why we did the DA.' Luna said

Just then Ginny Weasley burst into the compartment with a newspaper in her hand.

'Have - have you heard?' she asked them.

The others all immediately started to shout vigorous remarks that gave Ginny the idea that they had already read the article.

'It's outrageous! They can't do this to us! It's like we're in a prison when we're at school!' Ginny shouted her hands in the air.

She blowed her hair out of her face and furiously sat down beside Serena, her legs in a knot and her arms folded.

'It's like the whole Umbridge ordeal all over again!' Serena said.

Cindy made a noise that sounded like a snort. Serena turned to face her best friend, her eyes filled with rage.

'And you _don't_ think this is like the Umbridge thing?'

'Well, this is like ten times worse then carving into your hand, _"I must not participate in secret organizations" _if you catch my drift Serena.' Cindy said, as she looked her best friend in the face.

This was their first fight since the last year.

'Hogwarts is getting closer.' Brandon said, indicating the Castle a few miles away.

They all pulled their robes over their heads and got all their things together.

'Hey,' Brandon said. Everyone looked back at him, 'I forgot to ask who turned out to be the head boy and girl? Do you guys know?' They all stared at Serena and Jacob.

'What?' Serena asked, 'Do you honestly think _I_ turned out to be head girl? No way!'

Jacob smirked and asked to them all,

'How did you guys know that I got to be head boy?'

They all smiled to each other and Phoebe blurped out the secret that she was dying to share.

'Well isn't it obvious? The teachers obviously know that you guys were really good at defending yourselves!'

'They could have picked Neville……'

But his words died out by the blood-curdling scream right outside the door.

'What was- that?' but Serena's question was answered just before the others had time to tell her.

Ginny swung open the compartment door and there they saw the terrifying seen. Just outside the door was a first year boy being held up by the robes, paralysed with fright.

'You thought I wouldn't worm ya out did ya _Mudblood_?' shouted the hoarse voice of Amycus Carrow.

The small boy screamed a hair rising scream and tried to kick the Death Eater in the shins. Jacobs's hand was drawing closure to his wand pocket and then there was a jet of red light. Jacob fell to the floor clutching his leg in agony. Serena didn't even wait one second; she darted to his side and slowly looked up at the person responsible of hurting Jacob; Alecto Carrow smiled with her horribly yellow teeth and said in her scratchy voice,

'_You didn't really think ya would getaway with protecting that_ _filthy brat of muggles did ya?'_

Serena looked up at the skinny, worn, face of Alecto Carrow with a feeling of such _loathing_, that it was as plain as the nose on her face.

'That stupid bloodtraitor shouldn't have gotten in the way anyway, it's not his business anyway.'

She and her brother took the first year into an empty compartment and drew the curtains. Two minute after this, there was a lot of shouting.

'_Crucio.'_ Screamed Amycus Carrow.

There was a blood-chilling scream and then everything went silent. Hogwarts would never be the same again.

Chapter 2#

Will things ever be the same again?

Phoebe watched her sister help Jacob into the Great Hall. The Hall wasn't it's usual self but instead, the room was pitch black with only dimly lit candles near the walls. They couldn't tell the difference between any of the tables so the group huddled together so nothing bad could happen. Phoebe looked up at the staff table and saw a large mound of what looked like bodies covered up with a tarp. A small hand was visible but was quickly shoved back under the tarp by Amcyus Carrow. The only close to happy face in the whole room was Hagrids. He waved to them with a small smile that immediately evaporated. Snape had stood up and everyone was even more silent then they were before. You could hear a quill drop. All the students looked up at Snape with such loathing looks of hatred on their faces. After the sorting, which was quite dull, Snape started his speech.

'I would like to start with the rules. You are all to be in your common room by six o'clock and if even one of you is missing, the price will be grim. If you have gained a detention, you will be escorted to either Professr Amcyus Carrow or Professor Alecto Carrows office to set your punishment, which will be severe. There will be no talking in the halls or passing notes, or you will be sent to detention, there will be no cursing in the halls, or you will be sent to detention, also, if there is any talk of _Dumbledore's Army _also known as _DA_,'

Serena looked at Ginny and then to Neville, 'then you will be expelled from this school and for further notice, be sent to Azkaban.' There was a roar of disapproval from three of the house tables, guess which table gave a standing ovation to Professor Snape.

'_Silence', _that is quite enough, the feast will now begin.'

The round empty plates filled themselves with mouth-watering food and when Luna reached for a helping of corn on the cob, the food just disappeared. It replaced it's self with mouldy, dead looking corn which was infested with maggots.

'Eeewwww!' squealed Luna, dropping the cob back onto its plate.

There were more squeals of disgust and more banging of food hitting their plates. Phoebe noticed the Snape was enjoying watching them all suffer.

'It is rude not to eat what is in front of you, I suggest that you all start eating this _marvellous _feast,'

Everyone was silent, the Slytherians however were eating their glorious fest not consisting of rotting food, but food that was juicy and smelled delicious. Snape spoke again.

'I see that you are not enjoying the main course? Let's move onto the pudding then.'

The Rancid food disappeared and showed a wide variety of puddings and cakes. Brandon made a grunt of approval and took a fist full of the chocolate cake. It turned into a mouldy mound of flea bitten, two month old pound cake. He threw the gross mound of cake at the head of a Slytherian sixth-year who roared with rage. Snape however did not hear this so it was only Griffindor that got into trouble. Snape spoke once more.

'I see that Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Griffindor are not enjoying the feast? Well I will not take such behaviour! All of you up to your beds! You are dismissed!'

There was the scraping of benches and three tables of people proceeded to the great oak doors that led outside the Great Hall. All students were clutching their noses or holding their breath as they left the Great Hall because the smell of the rancid food was overpowering. Serena and Jacob lagged behind a little so they were separated from the rest of the group. Phoebe and the other hungry people proceeded to their dorms for a goodnight sleep, not knowing what was happening in the Great Hall.

Jacob watched the Slytherin students leave, there was a scraping of benches and hundreds of students left the great hall, laughing at the fact that they were the only students that didn't get rancid food for dinner. Jacob listened with his one good ear, as Serena pushed him against the wall. The oak doors swung open again but lucky for Serena and Jacob they were hidden by the shadow of the large doors. Jacob felt Serena breath slowly into his chest and he stroked her beautiful hair. The Slytherin students walked up to their dorms awaiting their comfy beds and getting ready for a nice sleep. When the oak doors closed, there was a mysterious look on Serena's face. She put her hand into her robe pocket and withdrawed a flesh coloured string. She smiled and Jacob thought to himself, She's smart pretty and a troublemaker rolled into one package.

'Wanta find out what teachers talk about when they're alone in the Great Hall?' she asked.

Jacob nodded and Serena handed him a piece of string and it wiggled under the door. The teachers were as loud and clear, as they would have been if they were all outside in the hall with them. Jacob could here them all.

'Severus, this is not necessary to starve the children, but of course, all the decency of Hogwarts died with our former Headmaster.' Said the voice of Minerva McGonagall.

'_Silence_ Minerva, that is enough!' snapped Severus Snape.

'Well obviously it's not, Dumbeldore would never starve his pupils-,' However, Professor McGongall never got to finish what she was saying. There was a loud slapping noise that made Jacob flinch.

'WHAT THE RUDDY HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR PLAYING AT?' shouted the familiar voice of Hagrid.

'That is enough Severus!' squeaked the furious voice of Professor Flitwick.

'I will say when it is enough Filius!' Snape barked at Flitwick.

'Your out of order Severus! We trusted you!' squealed Professor Sprout.

'You put your faith in the wrong person Pomona!' barked Snape.

Jacob heard them walking towards the door and he pushed Serena to the wall so not to be caught. They pulled the flesh co loured strings out of their ears and started to the stairs.

'Why hello there pretties, you out a bit later than usual eh?' asked the voice of Argus Filch right behind them.

They turned around to see the yellowing, crooked, evil smile Filch; beside him was his tabby cat Mrs Norris, with her lamp-like yellow eyes.

'Didn't think I'd catch you did ya kiddies?' But there was no time to answer, there was a cackling laugh and peeves swooped into the hall; clutched in his hand was a bucket of water, he laughed again and dumped the bucket of cold water onto Filches head. Seeing that this was their cue to go, Jacob and Serena ran up to their dorms, but they could hear the hoarse voice of Filch shouting at the Poltergeist.

'Oh I'll get ya someday Peeves, you ruddy Poltergeist!' Peeves cackled again and started to sing his new song

'Jingley Bells! Potty Smells! Filchy led an Egg! Hoggy Express lost a wheel and Snapey does Ballet!'

'What is this?' asked Severus Snape

'Headmaster, thank goodness you're here! The ruddy poltergeist-,' but Filch never got to finish what he said.

Snape paced towards them and slipped on the puddle of cold water; he fell to the ground with a splash!

'You need to be more careful Severus, people might think _you_ actually didn't do that on purpose.' Minerva McGonagall said in her sarcastic tone.

Serena pulled Jacob to the portal hole to the Griffindor common room, she murmured the password and they walked in to see the worried faces of Phoebe, Ginny, Neville, and Cindy.

'Where have you guys been?'

Jacob and Serena smiled to themselves and replied to Cindy's question.

'Well, where haven't we been?' Serena asked.

Then Jacob and Serena walked up to the stairs said goodnight to each other and went their separate ways to their warm beds.

The following morning, the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Griffindor students didn't bother to get out of their beds for breakfast, they knew what was awaiting them. Ginny woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside her window, she rolled over to her left side and heard the un-pleasant snores of one of her roommates, Phoebe Richardson. One of these days, she thought, I'll have to put a silencing charm on her nose. She sat up in her four-poster bed and rubbed her eyes. She looked over at her watch. It was 6:23 in the morning! Ginny's stomach grumbled and she thought to herself, where can I get some food? Immediately a thought came to her. The kitchens. She jumped out of bed and pulled on her slippers and robe. She ran to Phoebe's bedside and probed her with her wand.

'Wake up Phoebe! I know where to get some food!'

Phoebe opened her eyes immediately and sat up blot right. Ginny jumped at how fast she took to get up. Phoebe jumped out of bed and pulled on her robe and slippers.

'Did you say food?'

'Yes, I know where to get some Phoebe!'

'Have you told the others?'

'Not yet.'

'Then what are we waiting for, lets go!'

The two girls ran out of their dorm and into the one of the seventh year girl's dorms. The saw Serena lying in her bed sound asleep. They ran over to her and woke her up and told her everything.

'Let's go wake up to guys, they got to be as hungry as wolves!' Serena said throwing on her slipper and robe. They ran to the staircase that leads to the boy's dorm and Ginny and Phoebe followed Serena up to staircase. Serena swung back to face them.

'Has Jacob been moved to a different dorm?' she asked Ginny

'Oh,' Ginny said hitting herself in the forehead, 'yep, he was moved to where Ron's dorm was.'

'You better lead the way then.'

Serena moved out of the way and let Ginny take the lead. Ginny showed them the way and they burst through the door. They saw a snoring Neville, a Seamus drooling on his pillow and two empty beds to the left of Jacob. Serena woke up Jacob and Phoebe and Ginny helped each other wake up Neville. They told the boys their brilliant plan and they set of to the kitchens. When they got to the tapestry of the fruit bowl, Neville tickled the pear with his owl feather quill and the passageway to the kitchen was open. Ginny lead the way in, and as they swung open the door, they were greeted by 21 house-elfves.

'Who told you about this place Ginny?'

Serena asked while an elf pulled her to a comfy chair near the fire.

'Fred and George told me about this place ages ago!'

'Why did they never tell me?' Jacob asked while taking a sip of coffee from the teacup given to him by a thrilled house-elf.

'Hey,' Phoebe called out to the house-elves, 'Do you guys have any leftover's form last nights dinner?'

'We is having some Ms! We is getting you the good food, we is no giving you bad food!' answered one of the small elf's.

Five elves ran into through two large oak doors that resembled the Great Hall doors. They came out with many trays of mouth-watering food. They thanked the elves and all the elves bowed them out of the kitchens. The group was relieved not to bump into any un-wanted guests on their was back up stairs. As they ate their marvellous feast, they decided to share it with the rest of the Griffindors. When they started to run out, they decided to put a duplication spell of the food so everyone wouldn't have to eat lunch or dinner.

'Hey,' Jacob said while chewing on a piece of turkey, 'Do you think we should give the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs some?'

'We'll give them some after lessons, it's almost 8:00!' Serena said looking down at her watch.

She and the other girls ran up to their dorms and started to get ready for class. When Ginny and Phoebe were in their robes, they went to see if Serena and Cindy were ready.

'Why didn't you guys wake me up when you were going to get some food?'

'We didn't want to bother you! And besides, you still got something to eat.'

'It would have been an adventure for me, but nowadays you just want to hog all the glory!'

'That's not true and you know it! We didn't wake up Brandon either!'

'Do you really think I want to be compared to the toothless wonder!'

'Fine if that's how you feel!'

'Well, it is!'

Cindy stormed out of the dorm and bumped into Phoebe on her way down.

'Watch where you're going!' Phoebe shouted down the stairs after her. Ginny held a finger up to her lips and she beckoned to Phoebe to follow her. Serena sat down on her bed with a tear stuck to her right eyelash.

'Who needs _Cindy_ anyway?' Serena murmured to herself.

Serena got up off her bed and swung her bag onto her shoulder and left the dorm without noticing Ginny and Phoebe.

'Wow,' Phoebe said, 'seventh years are so emotional.' Ginny and Phoebe walked out of the Griffindor common room and to their classes.

As the weeks went by, it was harder for them to get food. The kitchens had been moved to a different location and they students of Griffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw were getting hungry again. The Head of Houses were all fed up with Snapes attitude and had a knack for giving hints on where the kitchen was now located. Like Professor Sprout told Neville,

'Mr Longbottom, please pass the fifth floor corridor, I mean watering can.'

Or when Luna was in Transfiguriation, When Professor McGonagall told them,

'I find the tapestry of "Drunken Zikaliber" is the most amusing when you give it a waack, not making mock faces of your teachers behind their backs.'

And when Snape would find out the teachers would say.

'It just spilled out.' Or 'Oh well! There are plenty of more places to hide the kitchen.'

Chapter 3#

Moon light on the Seventh floor

Over the past few days, the kitchens had been moved again and the three houses of students, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Griffindor were all trying to figure out where it was so they could plan there next trip into the un-known. Neville spent most of his time in his room thinking about were Harry, Ron, and Hermione were and if they were ok. Ginny too was concerned. One day, Serena got a letter from a dear friend. She read it out loud to them.

'_**Dear Serena,**_

_**It's been awhile since we last communicated, how are things at Hogwarts? I heard that they aren't feeding you and everyone is trying to get Snape to start feeding you guys because you are mal-nourished. I tried to come and get you myself, but Remus held me back and told me things would get sorted out. They should start feeding you guys again soon. It's extremely boring here at my parents house, the order has stopped sending me missions, and I hate being cooped up! It's so depressing. The only thing exciting in my life at this time is that I' am expecting a baby in a couple of months! Isn't it exciting!'**_ Serena stopped reading, she squealed with joy and so did the other girls. The guys however were shocked, but slightly amused with the letter Tonks sent. Serena read on,_ 'and Remus and I want you to be the godmother! Isn't that cool! I thought you might like something calm and soothing to think about to take your mind off all the havoc going on in our world. Since you were me maid of honour in the wedding, I want you to keep the bracelets that a lent you when you left on the train. Also, if you have any name suggestions, write back and tell me about them! I'm dying to hear from you! And if you don't have any name suggestions, write to me and tell me all about school!'_

_Excited & Annoying,_

_Tonks_

Neville laughed and went to congratulate Serena on being Godmother. Serena sat down on the comfy red chair near the fire smiling her gorgeous smile.

'Why didn't they make me god dad?' Jacob asked, 'I'm Remus's only living Relative!'

'How are you related to Remus anyway?' Ginny asked

'Oh,' Jacob said making his mouth into a comical O, 'His mum, Sylvia Bennett, was my dads big sister. They were fifteen years apart so, they weren't that close. When mum and dad died, granny Prewett took me in and when I was seven, granny died and Remus started to look after me, since he was my god-dad. He always asked me to call him "Uncle Remus" but I told him to lose the idea because I already knew he was my cousin.'

'So the werewolf is your cousin? You probably have his germs.' Brandon said.

They all looked at him with confused looks of anger at the horrible thing he had just said.

'Anyway, are you guys ready for Potter Watch?' Neville asked so they could get off the subject.

They all agreed to this and they found seats together. After Potter Watch, they said they needed a new place for broadcasting, and Jacob told them all he knew just the place.

'I'll be secret keeper so they'll have a permanent place for Potter Watch.' Jacob told them

'What place are you talking about?' Ginny asked

'My parents left my house to the oldest Bennett alive, it would've belonged to my brother Alic, but then he died, then it would've belonged to my other brother Bertram, but he died too, then my sister Katherine would have got number 42 Maipull Street, but she died saving me, so the house is officially mine.'

'Wouldn't it belong to Remus?' Neville asked.

The others nodded in agreement.

'Well Remus is a Lupin, not a Bennett, he only had control of the house when I was underage, but now I'm seventeen.'

The others nodded and fell silent. Serena was the first to speak.

'So, when's the first DA meeting?'

'Didn't you see Snape's new decree? Groups aren't allowed to happen without his knowledge or we'll be expelled!' Brandon said shaking his head

'It just shows what you know dim-wit!' Jacob said in an annoyed tone, 'It didn't stop us when Umbridge was in control.'

'Don't tell me your not afraid of Azkaban!' he said shuddering at what he just said

'Why should I be afraid no brains? I'll just break out!'

'How would you break out?' Brandon snapped

'Easy, but since your brains so small, I guess I'll have to explain that too!'

'Explain.' Brandon said crossing his arms.

The others nodded and Jacob continued

'Well, When Remus was raising me, he of course had to transform at the full moon, so he taught me to be an Animagus; not a real one when I was that age, like side-long apparation. Nowadays I'm a real one though.'

'Oooh! That's so cool! You never told me you're an Animagus!' Ginny said with an impressed smile on her face

'What can you transform into anyway?' Serena asked tilting her head to the side.

'Oh, I'm a coyote.' he said casually

'That's wicked Jacob!' Neville said patting him on the back, Brandon however didn't look pleased with his answer

'So how will you get out? You still haven't answered my question!' Brandon said smirking at his remark.

'You really are thick! How do you think Sirius Black got out of Azkaban?' Jacob said. Brandon twiddled his thumbs,' 'He's an Animagus you twerp! He could turn into a dog! He dug his way out of Azkaban.'

'I dare you to transform then useless piece of dung.' Brandon barked

'Fine, I will!' Jacob said calmly.

Suddenly, the tall young man with auburn hair before them turned into a maturing coyote with rusty coloured hair. He ran up to Serena and started licking her face.

'You are so cute! But of course, you're always cute. Why don't you turn back now dear.' Serena said stroking his silky fur.

The coyote turned back into Jacob and he sat down beside Serena.

'I still don't get how you're an Animagus, you were seven!' Brandon spilled out.

'Remus showed me a mock way of transforming when I was younger so it wouldn't take me five years but only two years to learn how to transform.'

'Forget about that you guys! We need to get ready for the DA! I'll send the signal.' Ginny said pulling out her fake gallon.

'We'll do it next Tuesday, that's the best day we have for awhile.' Phoebe said.

After that, they decided the twelve p.m. was as long as they were going to stay up to tonight, and they all walked up to their dorms. That night, Neville dreamt of his parents and that one-day soon, he would avenge them.

Brandon woke up to the sound of birds outside his window, how he _loathed_ the singing of birds. He was still mad at what Jacob had said about him the following night. He did admit that he wasn't the sharpest tack in the drawer, but still, he was sort of smart. Stupid Jacob, he thought, thinks he's _so_ smart, well I'll show him! Brandon pulled on his robes and went down to the Great Hall. His teeth were still healing so all he could eat was dumb old oatmeal. How he _loathed _oatmeal, his least favourite food. He was so happy that food had been brought back into his diet, but that feeling evaporated once he found out all he could eat was mushy gunk!

It was 7:30 and he went down into the common room. There was a squeal of joy as he walked down the steps,. He stopped to listen what was going on.

'Oh My Goodness! Yes, yes, YES! What will the others say?' squealed Serena

'They'll say that they're happy for us and that they wish us the best of luck, here, lets put this sucker on your finger!'

'It's as big as a strawberry, how did you afford this? I've got to tell Tonks! But, is it ok for us to do this?'

'It was my mothers and yeah of course it is! Loads of people eloped when you-know-who was in power last time!'

Aw, Brandon thought, how _sweet_ I hate sweet!

Just then a bunch of giggling girls (Ginny & Phoebe) ran down the stairs and bumped into Brandon. Brandon fell down the rest of the stairs and lost five of his newly fixed teeth.

'GREAT! JUST GREAT! NOW I HAVE TO EAT OUT OF A TUBE AGAIN!' Brandon bellowed clutching his mouth.

'Could things get any better today?' Jacob said grinning at Serena.

'Oh My Gosh! Look at that huge rock on your finger!' Phoebe squealed while clapping her hands.

That's funny Brandon thought, I never knew Phoebe could do two things at the same time.

'Your getting married! Aren't you a bit young?' Ginny asked, her hands on her hips.

'Well, what if we die and we never get married?' Jacob asked

'Mum isn't going to be happy about this.' Ginny said waving her finger.

'Mum likes Serena!'

'I know but she doesn't like people rushing into things!'

'Oh well! Who cares about that! I want to be "Maid of Honour" _please!_' Phoebe begged on her knees.

'Phoebe! Tonks is going to be my "Maid of Honour" _sorry!_'

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' Phoebe screamed pointing at Serena, 'I'm going into a trance! In the future I see Serena crying over a dead body! This will happen if you don't let me be "Maid of Honour" with a basket of solid gold roses!'

'It's still _no!_ No matter how many dead bodies you see!'

As the girls talked about what positions they would have in the wedding, Brandon pulled Phoebe from the crowd. He pulled her into a nearby corner to talk.

'So,' Brandon said coolly, 'If you want to get married in the future we have to talk about who we went out with in the past, I'll start. In third year, I went out with gals named Pam, Cassandra, Tiffany, Rachel, and Fera. What about you?' Phoebe looked at him with disgust.

'You went out with all those girls? Who am I? Number 32?'

'34,I mean no! You were the first person I took out in my fourth year and that I'm still with!'

'Yeah right! Probably after girl 56!'

'Oh yeah! Well, what were you doing in Dumbledores office last year when he called you there for a spot of pudding?'

'He talked to me about not calling Professor McGonagall an _old lady_, because she's really sensitive about her age.'

'Oh yeah! Why were you with George Weasley _so_ much over the summer?'

'I only saw him twice over the summer! Once when his parents invited Serena and I to dinner and the second time was when we stopped by his shop in Diagon Alley! You where there!'

'Well, he took you to the back room-'

'-to show me a sneak preview of _new _merchandise!'

'Hey, _how long have you known Hagrid?_'

'Luna's right! You are delusional!'

'Well _I _want a divorce!'

'We're not even married! Your not making any sense!'

'No, _you're the_ one who isn't making any sense! I want a divorce!'

'For the last time, WE'RE NOT MARRIED!'

'And with good reason! I never should have never married you!'

'OH MY GOSH! HOW COULD I EVER HAVE PUT UP WITH YOU! JACOBS RIGHT! YOU _**ARE**_ A CRACKPOT!' She screamed at him.

'Fine! Why don't you go write _George!_ _He'd_ help you out!'

Phoebe blew raspberries at Brandon and punched him in the mouth. More teeth fell to the ground.

'There,' she said coolly, 'Now you have to eat out of a tube for the rest of the month! And I think your right! I_ will _go and write George.' And with that, she stormed out of the room, back up the stairs, and to her desk where she would write to George.

Brandon looked over at the giggling bunch of girls to find they weren't giggling any longer.

'Can I punch him now dear?' Jacob asked Serena.

'I wouldn't have it any other way.' She said giving him a small push forward.

Oh man, Brandon thought to himself, this is not my day! Now I have to eat out of a tube for the rest of my life! And with that, Brandon was knocked out cold for how he treated Phoebe.

'Wow,' Jacob whispered looking back at his friends, 'you dream about these things for so long and when they finally happen, there better than you would have dreamed them!'

It was next Tuesday before the members of the DA had known it. Everyone was getting ready. Once Luna had found out about the secret wedding and she told them it would be better for them to get married in a tent. Since they had known Luna for so long, they decided not to question her and they started prepping for the DA in the room of requirement. As the others put up the defences so that no Carrows fans or the Carrows themselves could get in. Luna walked to the far corner of the room where Phoebe was setting up chairs for the meeting. She suddenly broke down in tears. Luna slowly walked over to her, knelt down beside her and pulled her friend up. She examined Phoebes violet eyes. Phoebes chocolate brown hair was not all fun-looking like it usually was, but it was sagging. Luna thought to herself, how could people not notice that she's hurting inside? She sat Phoebe on a chair and quickly got her some tea from a thermos she had brought with her. Phoebe sipped her Earl Grey tea and smacked her lips.

'Thanks,' she mumbled, 'That really helped.'

Phoebe smiled a small, sad smile and Luna smiled back.

'Are you still hurting over this Brandon thing?' Luna asked sitting in the seat opposite of Phoebe, 'because you know he was a real prat, and we were all nice to him for your sake.'

Phoebe stared down into her mug, her cheeks pink.

'I'm over that, it's just when I was writing to George, I fell asleep and I saw something, nothing like a dream, like it was going to happen or something.' Phoebe said, her hands shaking

'It's ok, you can tell me.' Luna coaxed, putting a comforting arm around Phoebes shoulder.

Phoebe continued.

'It's like I saw the future. It took place in the Great Hall, except, it wasn't it's cheery self; it was eerie and filled with sorrow. There – there were bodies-,' she shivered, '- on the house tables, dead bodies. There were many people crying over them. I saw myself, blood stained, but I was crying over somebody; I – I think it was George.' Phoebe finished and gulped back tears.

Luna fell silent. She felt a flush creep up her neck as she took in what Phoebe was saying.

'Have you told anyone else this?' Luna asked quietly

'No, no one.' Phoebe said quietly, quiet tears pouring down her face.

Luna stemmed the flow of tears on her sleeve and gave Phoebe a tight squeeze. She cleared up Phoebe's tears and they finished getting the table ready for the meeting together.

The meeting was at seven o'clock that night. Only have the members of the DA showed up. They were Terry Boot, Seamus Finnegan, Michael Corner, The Creevy Brothers, The Patils, Ernie Macmillian, Hannah Abott, Susan Bones, Zachiaris Smith, Anthony Goldstein and some of Michael's friends they didn't know. All the other members of the DA had already left Hogwarts. As the group sat down at the round table, the others had no idea what so ever to say to them.

'Um,' Ginny started, 'What we need to do is find a new leader, since we no longer have Harry with us.'

The room fell silent. Then a small hand waved from the table.

'Yes?' Ginny asked pointing at the hand.

All the heads in the room turned to the small Denis Creevy.

'I nominate Colin!' he squealed pointing at his brother.

'Funny you should say that, I wanted to nominate you!' Colin said in a surprised tone.

'Actually, I think we should nominate Neville.' Phoebe squealed while pointing at the slightly confused Neville.

'I think Luna should lead us.' Ginny said nudging Luna in the arm

'No, I wouldn't be good enough, you would do really well though Ginny!' Luna said dreamily.

The room broke out in suggestions for the leader.

'Guys, _guys_, GUYS!' Neville shouted across the room.

All eyes fell on Neville.

'Maybe it would be best – best if we had a vote,' Neville stammered, slightly confused at all the eyes staring at him, 'Alright, lets see a show of hands for Luna?'

About one third of the crowd put their hands up. Neville counted them and then wrote the number down on a piece of paper.

'Ok, who votes for Ginny?' Another third of the crowd raised their hands in approval.

'And – and who votes -,'

'- For Neville!' Ginny finished for Neville while holding up his arm in the air.

The other third of the room held up their hands. The only person that hadn't voted already was Zachiaris Smith.

'I nominate me!' he said raising his hand and looking for others that supported him; no one raised their hand for him and his hand fell limp to his side.

'Ok, but you've nominated three of us; only one of us can be the leader.' Neville said quietly

'We'll take it in turns, that way all three of us will have a go at it.' Luna said, and to their surprise, there was a murmur of agreement.

'Great idea Luna! The DA has spoken!' Ginny said, and the crowd started to clap.

That was a good ending to the first DA of the year, Luna thought to herself; and with that they all started talking about new curses that would be useful.

Chapter 4#

The Bleakest December

Jacob and Serena were married on a November 30th on a crisp fall morning. Tonks was unable to fit into her "Maid of Honour" gown, lucky for them they didn't have to make Phoebe maid of honour (because she said she wouldn't do it unless she had a basket of solid gold roses) because Serena and Cindy had already made up. Tonks had lent Serena her wedding dress, which was strapless, so all they needed to do was give Serena a shale. It was an extremely small wedding. Tonks sat on one of the front benches clutching her swollen stomach, with her husbands arm around her. Ginny was wearing a turquoise gown along with a surly looking Phoebe who had an ornamental golden rose in her chocolate brown hair. Cindy had her black, shiny hair tied up in a silky knot and her emerald eyes were full of joy. But the most radiant of all the wedding party was Serena. Her long golden hair fell straight down her back. A crown of flowers was placed upon her hair. Her wedding gown went down to her ankles. Jacob looked at her with his deep, brown eyes; his auburn hair was gelled back so it wasn't in his eyes. He looked into her baby blue eyes and saw such beauty that it was overpowering, it showed him that anything was possible. They were married within the hour.

December came before any of them knew it. Serena woke up in Jacobs's four-poster and turned sideways to her right to see a sleeping beside her. She was so happy that yesterday the got married on a Saturday so they had all a whole other day to relax. Serena sat up and rubbed her eyes and looked down at Jacob once more. His snoring was extremely disturbing. She withdrew the hangings and pulled on her fuzzy slippers. She looked over to Neville, sleeping without making a sound, to her left was Seamus, drooling all over his pillow; he resembled a bulldog foaming from the mouth. She smiled down at him and pulled on her sweater, sent from Mrs Weasley last year for Christmas. It was extremely long so it resembled a tunic, not a sweater. There was a loud yawn from the bed to her right, and Jacob sat up stretching his arms in the air.

'Sleep well?' Serena asked him warmly as she smiled down at him.

'Yeah, I always sleep better than usual when there's a beautiful girl beside me.' He said grinning at her.

He got out of bed and pulled on his socks. His night shorts were plaid with a long white t-shirt.

'Shall we go downstairs to the warm fire then Mr Bennett?'

'I wouldn't have it any other way, Mrs Bennett.'

He lifted Serena up into the air and placed her on his back, like a piggyback!

'Oooh! Just don't drop me!' Serena squealed

'I'll never let you touch the ground.' Jacob said as he ran down the stairs.

Serena squealed with joy as Jacob ran down the stairs in to the common room. He ran over to the comfy chair near the fire and dumped Serena on it. She bounced as she landed on the soft cushions of the red chair. Serena perched herself on the right armrest, farthest away from the fire. Jacob plopped himself down on the chair and pulled Serena onto his lap. She placed her head upon his shoulder and sighed. He looked over at her with a puzzled look on his face.

'What's wrong?' he asked.

'Nothing, I just wish that the others could have been there for the wedding.' She said softly.

Jacob knew just what she meant by _the others_. She had usually spent a lot of time with Hermione in the library, in class, and on weekends.

'I'm sure they're fine.' He said quietly stroking her long silky hair.

Just then, Cindy jumped down the stairs with a song in her heart.

'_Oh yes, I'm the one whose watching you tonight!'_ Cindy sang as she thumped down the stairs.

'Oh,' she said suddenly ceasing the noise, 'Had a good night sleep?' Cindy asked them

'Just peachy!' they answered

Cindy stared down at her best friend, entwined with her husband. She wished her sweetheart hadn't already left Hogwarts, but of course, Fred always made sure to write to her. She sat with him at the wedding reception the previous day. She thought back to that moment.

'It sucks that this war has to go on in-between our lives. I reckon it will last long after this if Harry doesn't sock-it to you-know-who!' Fred said while looking at the happy bride and groom.

'I'm not too keen on finding out what would happen if Harry failed.' Cindy said wringing her napkin in her lap.

Fred ceased the wringing of the napkin, and Cindy watched his face grow more serious.

'Listen,' he said slowly, 'If I die, you know, if something goes wrong, I want you to move on and find some else.'

'No,' Cindy said shaking her head, 'nothing bad is going to happen; you'll be fine! Don't feed me all this dung about you dying!'

'It is a possibility! I'm just keeping my eyes peeled, that's all hone!' Fred said quietly.

Cindy laid a hand upon his shoulder and looked into his eyes.

'I promise you that nothing bad will happen! The worst that could happen is that you lose a ear and then we can't tell you and George apart anymore!' Cindy said smiling.

Fred chuckled and said,

'Your right! Lets forget about it!'

And then Cindy sank back into the present. Winter holidays would be starting soon and the students were all keen on getting home.

Luna walked onto the Hogwarts Express; she was extremely excited that she was going to see her father again; also, he had said that he had found the horn of a Crumple-Horned Snorkack! Which was a big discovery! She walked down the long carpeted hall of the train when she heard a rasping voice behind her. A dirty hand with yellow fingernails slid its way over Luna's mouth. She screamed and heard Amycus Carrow speak to her from behind.

'Keep screaming girly, no one will hear ya!' He laughed an evil laugh and he pulled her into the nearest compartment. In side the compartment was Alecto Carrow with her wand outdrawn.

'So this is the brat of that old git Lovegood!' Alecto said staring down at the fidgeting Luna with such dislike

Luna returned the look.

'Would you like to do the doings little sister or should I?' Amycus asked.

The ugly women cackled with laughter and shouted,

'CRUCIO!'

Luna screamed as she felt the horrible pain of a white-hot-poker going through her body. She felt like her organs were being cooked inside her. Her eyes watered with pain as she dropped to the ground. The to evil Carrows laughed as Luna fell to the floor. Every bone in Luna's body was killing her. Then both Alecto and Amcyus both yelled out,

'CRUCIO!' together.

Luna thought that her heart might have stopped. She wished that the sinister pain would stop, that the pain would cease, but it didn't. She could not bear the pain any longer, she fell to the floor of the compartment and her world went black as midnight.

The DA had found out that some muggle-borns were being held in the dungeons so they came up with a plan to save them. The DA (excluding Luna & Ginny since they were no longer there) rescued the muggle-borns from the dungeons; they were all rather mal-nourished. They lead them in the dead of night to the room of requirement where a secret passage opened up. They followed it and found they were inside the Hogshead. Aberforth, the bartender, wasn't too keen on having more than 35 students in his pub, so they moved in, in groups. Serena would apparate with 5 muggle-borns at a time to a safe house. Then the others would add another 5 to the group. Neville started to help after Serena had gotten 20 to safety. At two o'clock in the morning, they were finally done. They thanked Aberforth and took the passage back to the room of requirement. The Carrows were furious when they woke up in the morning; they tortured a lot of people until they found out that Neville was in charge; stupid Smith told them everything. They busted their way into all of the Griffindor boy's dorms in search of Neville, but they never found him. Lucky for Neville, he had learned an extremely good dillusionist charm in the DA, so he wasn't found. After that, he thought it would be best for him and everyone one else if he kept a low profile in the room of requirement.

Neville sat in the common room worried. He had told his friends that Harry, Ron, and Hermione would come but his friends didn't listen. He was also worried about Gran, ever since that encounter with the Death Eaters. He thought back to that day.

He was in room of requirement when he took the secret passage to the Hogshead. He dissapparated in the Hogshead to his grandmothers house because he knew they would be targeting Gran. He ended up in his Grans closet, suddenly; he froze and fell against the wall. He saw his grandmother muttering a lot of curses under her breath as some of the Death Eaters tried to break down her door. She stood up and placed herself in a karate-kid pose and when the door finally gave way, she did the strangest thing. She jumped forth on one of the Death Eaters and bit his ankle.

'Get this crazy hag off me!' he squealed as she tried to kick her off.

Gran was too fast for him. She flipped him over and stunned him with her wand.

'Who's next?' she growled. All the Death Eaters took a step backwards.

'No volunteer's? I guess we must do it the hard way then.'

She sprang forward and kicked down two Death Eaters; they went out cold. The last one squealed with fright.

'Boo!' Gran screamed and the Death Eater fainted.

'Wow!' Neville thought. He un-froze and stepped out of the closet and hugged his Gran.

'Now you listen to me boy,' Gran started, 'You are every bit your father was and I'm so proud of you!' she mumbled.

'Thanks Gran.' Neville said quietly.

He and his Gran let go of each other and his Gran spoke again.

'Listen, I'll explain later, but I have to run; hand me my bag!' she said pointing at her bag.

To Neville's surprise, she had already packed. He walked over to her small bag and picked it up; it was extremely heavy.

'What do you have in here? Bricks?' He asked her

'Precisely! ' She said taking her handbag.

And with that, she saluted her grandson and there was a loud crack and Gran was gone.

Ginny sat in her bedroom with a look of deepest loathing. Her mother had told her that she had to stay home for the rest of the year because it is getting too dangerous at Hogwarts. Just because the DA had pulled a lot of stunts like trying to steal the Sword of Griffindor, and plastering on the walls, "DUMBELDORES ARMY! Still recruiting!" But of course, they were past that. The only up side to it was, well, she hadn't thought of the sliver lining yet. She jumped off her bed and stomped her way to Fred and Georges room, which was being occupied by Serena and Jacob for a little while.

Mrs Weasley was extremely surprised to find out that her nephew had eloped before the Christmas holidays. She had been hinting that they should stay at the Burrow the rest of the year, but unfortunately for Ginny, Jacob and Serena were going back to Hogwarts. She had been arguing with her mother ever since.

'They're of age! That's why they can go back! I have no grasp over Serena and Jacob at all, it's their choice.' Mrs Weasley said with her hands in the air, 'I'm sorry, Ginny; this is not a good time for school! The Burrow is no longer safe; you'll be at Auntie Muriel's after the holidays. Look what happened to your friend Luna!'

Ginny gave her mother a sour-looking face and stomped to the stairs to the sitting room where Fred and his fiancée, Cindy, were entwined in a passionate kiss. As they saw that Ginny was watching them, they un glued themselves and blushed a furious red. Ginny thought it couldn't get any weirder, but she was wrong. George ran into the room laughing and neighing like a horse. On his back was Phoebe wearing a cowgirl hat and a lasso in her left hand; and a saddle was on Georges back. Obviously they were playing horsey; weren't they a bit older than that? Ginny rolled her eyes and with the shock of seeing other living beings in the room, George stopped dead in his tracks. The saddle slid off his back and Phoebe fell to the floor with a crash.

'You could have given me like a ten-second warning before you let me fall off!' Phoebe said furiously as she stood up.

She fixed her hat that had fallen off her head when she fell to the ground and stared at the others as if they had never seen a girl in a cowgirl hat before. Mrs Weasley walked into the room and jumped at the strange sight. Ginny watched her mother as she examined the saddle on the floor, Phoebe in her hat, Fred and Cindy on the chesterfield, and George lying on the floor.

'I'm not going to ask.' Mrs Weasley sighed as she turned back to the door.

Mrs Weasley exited the room mumbling to her-self, Ginny smirked and walked to the fireplace and helped herself to a pumpkin pastie that her mum had made. Ginny broke the silence with her remark.

'You make a good horse George.' She said half laughing.

The others laughed and started talking hastily about Potter Watch.

Chapter 5#

Number 42 Maipull Street

Jacob said good-bye to his Aunt and Uncle and he and Serena departed home. He grasped her hand and the felt the sensation of being squeezed through a tight tube. They landed on the doorstep of a very beautiful house. The front garden of 42 Maipull Street was covered in pink roses. The large hedge around the house was tall, but nicely kept. The tall white two-story house was friendly looking and looked as if it was welcoming them. Serena sighed and Jacob rapped the maple door if a brass handle. The handle had a lion's head sticking out of it; it wasn't real of course. AS Jacob rapped on the door, the knocker to life and asked Jacob a question,

'If you really are Master Jacob, you should know the password.' It said tonelessly

'I am' Jacob said

'Then give me the password it said slowly.'

'Then shouldn't you give me the question?' Jacob asked

'Oh yes,' sneered the doorknocker, 'If you really are the last Bennett then answer these questions three; what is your skin deep secret? Name the ones you love the most, and those of those that help the most.'

'My skin deep secret is of the prophecy of Harry and Voldemort, the ones I love the most are my friends and family, and the ones that help the most are teachers.' Jacob said.

The door swung open and Jacob lead the way in. The house gave you a rather cozy feeling. The kitchen was extremely clean and cozy looking. The living room looked as though it had sat a lot of good memories with the company of the past. At the back of the house was a maple staircase. It was extremely shiney. Jacob beckoned Serena to the couch and she asked him the question she had been dying to ask him.

'How do you have a skin deep secret?' Serena asked him

Jacob took a deep breath and slowly told her.

'My mother used to work in the Department of Mysteries; she was an unspeakable. One day when she was handling prophecies with her protective gloves some smashed and the transparent people came out, well, mum was extremely close to one and breathed it in. And when that happens, the prophecy becomes skin deep. When she got married and had kids, her secret becomes theirs and they can only find out what it is when you say the key word.'

Serena thought to herself about what had just happened. It was overwhelming to think that Jacob, her Jacob had almost died because of this.

'Jacob,' Serena started, 'I never asked you who- who were the Death Eaters that killed your family?' Serena regretted asking the question as a warm bubble of guilt swam into her stomach.

'My mother was suffocated by a man known as Dolohov, he killed all the other Prewetts, besides Aunt Molly, to get out the information about the prophecy; they didn't talk. They were tipped-off by a man who worked at the hospital. Dolohov and Rowle killed my dad, sister, and brothers. They found out where they were by torturing a guy who worked with my dad.'

Serena shuddered and gave Jacob a hug; he had had a tough life. Jacob smiled a sad smile and stroked Serena's long silky straight hair.

'Bertram answered the door and was shot down in an instant. My dad and Alic were trained Aurors and took them on, but they fought dirty those bastards! Katherine was upstairs making a fire so that she could transport me to the burrow. Since she was only in her second year at Hogwarts, she didn't know a lot of defensive spells so, after my brother and father fought their last battle, they went for my sister. She was too quick for them; she had already sent me to the burrow, but at night I can still hear her scream.'

A tear trickled down Jacob's face. Serena stroked his cheek and pulled him into an embrace. Serena was glad that Jacob wasn't one of those boys that didn't show their feelings; she was glad that she had a man with a total personality. Jacob was about to say more but Serena pressed her finger to her lips and signalled to the stairs. Jacob gave her a tour of the upstairs, it was kept very clean, but it was still very spooky. The first room they entered was Alics room. Being the oldest brother, Alic had to have a cool job. Jacob told Serena that he was a broom maker in his spare time. He and his friend at school created the pro-tow type of the Firebolt. His room was full of drwings and blueprints about the broom. His bed and dresser were extremely tidy, it was the desk that frightened Serena. It was covered from head to toe with a old magazine known as _Quiditch Weekly _which showed all the newest brooms. They walked into Bertrams room next. He was in his fifth year at Hogwarts when he died so he never had a career. Bertram's room was covered in Quiditch posters. He obviously adored Quiditch; his bedspread was a huge picture of the old Griffindor Quiditch team. The people sewn into the blanket were smiling and waving at them. The keeper of the team was Bertram. They walked over to his desk and looked at all the pictures. There was one of him on a very unsteady broom waving at them before he crashed. Jacob told Serena that Bertram used to test Alics brooms because he was always bored out of his brains over the summer. They moved onto Katherine's room. Her room wasn't one of those rooms that you would expect to be girly, apart from the teddy bear on her bed; her room was messy. Her clothes were thrown into a pile on the floor. Books and magazines were all over the floor and what looked like pictures of an old wizarding band were all over her desk. Serena didn't have to ask Jacob what his sister liked. Serena walked slowly to the window where a saxophone was. It was dusty, but ok.

'Katherine liked to play some muggle instruments for Uncle Arthur's sake.' Jacob said with a small smile.

The next room they walked into was a nursery, Jacobs's nursery. The room was painted to look like the sky. Clouds were moving around like they were outside. It resembled the ceiling in the Great Hall in Hogwarts. Serena looked over to the open window where a rocking chair was placed. There was a playpen near a rocking horse. There was also a change table with different coloured elephants on it. Serena walked over to the crib and looked at the mobile hovering above it. There were some smiling stars, a happy moon, and a basking sun going around in circles. Baby toys surrounded the baby blanket. Serena looked down with a smile on her face as she looked at what was Jacobs favourite teddy. Jacob directed her to the parent's room next. It was a huge room with a canopy maroon bed; there were handsome curtains of maroon dotted with golden stars. In the middle of the room was a fireplace that Serena expected to be the one Katherine had said good-bye to Jacob at.

'I think we should get to bed.' Jacob said without smiling

'I suppose we should.' Serena said sitting on the large king bed.

And with that, they slept a sleepless night of strange noises and strange thoughts.

Neville sat on the leather chesterfield in the old Bennett house sipping a cup of hot cocoa. He was so glad that he had somewhere to go to during the holidays besides staying locked-up in the room of requirement. He had been sleeping in the Bertram's room upstairs. He wasn't the only one staying during the holidays; Remus Lupin and Tonks had come for Christmas morning. Tonks was getting bigger has the months went by. When she saw Serena she gave her a big hug. Serena was making the turkey already. Neville could smell the delicious bird already cooking; he smacked his lips and looked over to the Christmas tree. It was filled with presents stacked on top of one another; they were brightly rapped.

'I'm here,' Phoebe screamed as she opened the door to show she was not the only one there, beside her stood George and a pile of presents, 'oh look at those, great hull this year!' she screamed even louder as she walked over to the presents, 'Six of those better be mine Serena or else.'

This scream was loudest. Neville nearly dropped his mug as she screamed it. Neville then looked over to George who was trying to lift all the presents up and carry them through the door, and he tripped over the footstool.

'At least that wasn't me.' Tonks said while rubbing her stomach, 'I'm hungry, Serena? When's supper?'

'As soon as _Phoebe stops screaming_!' Serena answered, looking over at Phoebe with an angry smile on her face

'But oh sister dearest, as you can see, I have stopped screaming' Phoebe said smirking while helping George to his feet.

She helped George to the tree with the presents and they crashed onto the floor.

'Serena, come see your present!' Phoebe screamed into the kitchen.

'_I will if you stop screaming_!' Serena said as she walked out of the kitchen with a wooden spoon held like a weapon.

Phoebe didn't seem to notice as she walked over to her sister with a brightly coloured box.

'This is from MOI!' she squealed as she handed over the present.

Neville watched Serena open it and what she pulled out didn't seem to be pleasant to her.

'It's a hat,' Serena said slowly

'Yeah!' Phoebe exclaimed clapping her hands, 'Like mine! We can be twins!'

'Oh joy,' Serena said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

Neville stifled his laughter in his mug; he didn't seem to be the only one.

There was a shout from the kitchen,

'Come and get it guys! Suppers ready!' Cindy called back to them.

Fred pranced down the stairs and to the kitchen without even saying hello to his brother. The others stood up from their chairs and did the same. Tonks stumbled on the footstool but lucky for her, the greying and patched Remus caught her.

As they all sat down at the large oak table, Neville basked in the glory of the large, magnificent bird in the middle of the table. The aroma of all the delicious food was overwhelming, and with that, they ate.

After dinner, the group awaited the rest of the Weasley family. Molly had said that it was too much for them to come to dinner, so they would be stopping bye when it was time for opening the gifts.

'What about dessert!' exclaimed Phoebe as she was dragged from the kitchen bye both George and Fred.

'You don't get any,' Serena said in an exasperated tone, 'You already ate half the turkey!'

'I was hungry!' Phoebe whined as she was pulled away from the mouth-watering puddings and cakes.

The men pulled her to the tree and Phoebe sat there eyeing the biggest present of the bunch.

'Oooh! When do we open presents?' she asked greedily while rubbing her hands together.

'When the others finish desert,' Serena said coolly as she left Phoebe tied to the chesterfield. Neville watched as Phoebe reached for the huge red parcel in the middle of the room and heard something from Serena.

'If you touch that present, we'll know.' She said walking back to join the rest of her company, eating the delicious feast.

Serena was right. A loud alarm came from the sitting room as they ate. Serena jumped off her seat and was joined by the stunned group as they ran to the sitting room. There they saw Phoebe grasping the magnificent gift with one out stretched hand she dropped it picked up one with her name on it. Neville looked over at the chesterfield to she that Phoebe gnawed on the rope she was tied to and it had broke. The remaining bit of rope was still attached to her ankle.

'I'm weak,' she said ripping open a blue present.'

The others laughed, excluding Serena whose expression was stony.

'Oooh!' exclaimed Phoebe, 'you bought me an amethyst bracelet! How pretty!' she squealed with joy as she put on her new bracelet.

Tonks joined her on the floor and held the large flashy red present in her arms.

'Hey, this ones mine!' Tonks exclaimed as she ripped of the rapping

'Nymphadora, please slow down.' Remus said, his cheeks going pink.

'Remus,' Tonks said coolly, 'When you open your presents, you can decide how you un-rap them; me on the other hand, I'm going to stick to ripping.'

She tore the last bit of paper on her present and opened the large box. Inside were a knitted baby blanket, a rubber duck, a baby bonnet, a teddy bear, and a sweater for Tonks.

'Wicked, thanks Serena!' Tonks said giving Serena a hug.

Fred and George opened their presents next. Inside were two leathery things that resembled wallets.

'Whoa,' Fred sighed as he saw the wallet made from dragon skin; in the middle was an emerald F.

'Wicked,' George exclaimed as he looked at his similar wallet.

They thanked Serena and Jacob and next to open his present was Remus. He sat on the chesterfield and started to un- rap a green parcel. He took his time however not to make any rips in the paper.

'Hurry up Remus! While we're young!' Tonks said in an annoyed tone while eating a piece of fudge.

The others nodded in approval. Remus finally finished opening his present and it revealed a new record player.

'Thank-you very much,' he said to Serena and Jacob.

After Cindy opened her present (which turned out to be a emerald necklace) Serena un-rapped hers.

'Oh my goodness!' she exclaimed

She pulled a large canvas and watercolours out of her gift bag a stared at it with such happiness.

'I have always known that you love to paint.' Jacob said with a smile.

Serena gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and shoved his present into his arms.

'Your turn.' She said grinning at him

Neville watched him open his present. Inside was a large photo album of what looked like wedding pictures.

'Everyone pitched in and took some photos when you weren't looking.' Serena said

Jacob thanked them and sat down. Neville walked over to his present and opened it. Inside was a dragon skin jacket with "Don't Mess With ME!" printed on the back.

'This is awesome!! Thanks guys.'

That was a Christmas they all would remember in their hearts forever.

Chapter 6#

Dementors in Detention

After Christmas, it was pretty boring. The Seventh years were going to go to Muggle Studies, which they weren't looking forward to. Cindy gathered up all her books and sighed. This was odd, she thought to herself, she didn't usually sigh. She forgot about it and looked over at the bed beside hers. Serena was preparing for class. Serena stood up and walked out the dorm accompanied by Cindy. When they got down to the common room they saw Jacob talking with Seamus, bitterness in his tone.

'… but don't you think it's a bit odd? I mean, how she just resigned with no reason … it's just-,'

'-odd? I agree with you on that but did you hear about that she hasn't been seen since she resigned?'

'Yes I don't understand, and now we have her and her brother as teachers; it's just outrageous!'

Cindy thought that this would be the best time to pop out of nowhere to question Jacob and Seamus.

'Are you guys talking about the Carrows?' Cindy asked, with Serena right behind her.

'Yeah, we are, it's weird that the Muggle Studies teacher just left, don't you think?' Jacob asked her

'Well, of course it is, I just never thought about it that way.' Cindy replied shrugging

'Where do you think she's gone?' Serena asked, joining the conversation

'I reckon you-know-who has done her in.' Seamus said, pretending to slit his throat with his finger

'Yeah, sort of thing he'd do eh?' Jacob said darkly nodding

'You know what, I think your right; what if she was put under the imperius curse?' Cindy asked

'Guys, lets move! We've got to get to Muggle Studies or we'll be given detention!' Serena said while stepping out of the portal hole.

The others followed her to the Muggle Studies in the dungeons. When they walked in, there were shrunken heads of what looked like muggle children, they were made of limestone however. There was a large armchair at the front of the class where Alecto Carrow was sitting, smiling her twisted smile. The desks were pushed into a very cramped area. Cindy proceeded to one of the desks that she shared with Seamus. Jacob and Serena were to her left side. They all sat down and Professor Carrow slowly got out of her chair and walked to the blackboard. She raised her long fingers and slowly pierced the blackboard. The seventh years held their ears and Alecto stopped.

'Now that I got your attention, we'll start with muggle washing an whoever doesn't listen will go to detention. They always stick their arses in the mud first, and then they grab all the beetles and crush um between their toes. After that, they all dry themselves with toad droppings.'

She wrote this all on the board and the students of Griffindor and Hufflepuff looked at her with looks of rage.

'We wizards have hygiene, but some of us aren't fit to hold a wand; them filthy muddbloods…..'

Cindy clutched her paper in her hand. She heard a crack and her quill broke in two. She looked over at Jacob, he looked like he was about to pounce upon prey, Serena however had a look of outrage on her face but was holding Jacob back in his seat. Cindy looked to her right at Seamus who was reaching for his wand. Cindy swatted his hand away and Seamus gave her a look of regret. Alecto Carrow kept talking about how disgusting muggles are and that if you cut them open with a rusty knife, they spill out muddy swamp water. Cindy had had just enough with this, for her own mother before she died was a muggle. Cindy sprang to her feet; Alecto jumped and said.

'Sit down ya muggle loving …'

But Alecto never got to finish what she was saying. Quick as a bolt of lightning, Cindy cursed her. Alecto was pulled up into the air by the ankle and was levitated. Her robes fell over her head. Alecto screamed a muffled scream and her hand moved to her side. She pulled out her wand, but was too slow for Jacob who shot it right out of her hand.

'Piñata!' screamed Serena and out of nowhere, people conjured clubs and started to wack Alecto.

'I'll get ya all for this! Detention! Dentention for all of ya! All of ya will be sorry!' screamed the muffled voice of Alecto Carrow.

Cindy, Serena, Seamus, and Jacob gathered all their things and sprinted out of the room while the rest of the class enjoyed wacking the unfortunate Carrow covered with her own robes! They ran to the seventh floor corridor and walked past it three times thinking to themselves, "_we need a place for us to hide, we need a place for us to hide"_, and with that, the room of requirement opened open. The once blank wall now had a pair of large wooden doors in the middle. Cindy and the others quickly entered the room and shut the door. Inside were five hammocks and a bathroom. On the walls were hangings of Griffindor colours and lions. Out of the bathroom walked a startled Neville Longbottom of the sight of old faces. His startled face turned into a happy one and he welcomed them with open arms.

'I'm glad you guys found the place alright!' he said grinning at them.

'Whoa Neville! What have you done to yourself!' Jacob said staring at Neville's appearance.

Neville might have been wearing a happy face but his appearance was just sad. His face had even more gashes then it did before. His black eye he got from Amycus Carrow was going an un-pleasant shade of yellow. His clothing looked along the lines of Remus Lupins, extremely patched and ripped.

'Oh Neville! I'll fix you up right away.' Serena said running at Neville with a bottle of dittany she picked up off the table, 'If I tend those wounds right away, we might be able to doge the scaring.'

Neville sat down on the nearest hammock and Serena started to apply dittany. Neville winced as his wounds started to look better, but soon, they dropped back to their regular selves.

'What the-,' Serena started looking shocked

'Dittany doesn't work on cursed wounds.' Neville said quietly, 'It only helps a bit.'

Cindy walked over to the bathroom and wet a cloth. She walked back to Neville and started to tend to his wounds with the damp cloth.

'I need a ice pack.' Cindy muttered to herself

An ice pack appeared on a nearby table. Cindy walked over to it and grasped it in her hand. It was extremely cold.

'Toss me the cloth Serena.' Cindy said, her hand out stretched.

Serena threw her the cloth and Cindy rapped the ice pack in it. She paced back over to Neville and put it on his face. Neville held it there and muttered, 'thanks.' Serena walked over to the nearest hammock and collapsed on it. She started to cry.

'Oh no.' Jacob muttered as he walked over to her.

'What's wrong?' Cindy asked

'Her sister.' Jacob said while stroking Serena's quivering back.

Cindy suddenly knew exactly what Jacob meant. The Death Eaters would go for Phoebe to find out where Serena went.

'They went after Gran too.' Neville said quietly, 'But she sent me a letter! She beat those Death Eaters into a bloody plup.'

Seamus sat down near Serena and put his head into his hands in thought.

That night when they slept, Cindy heard the stifled sobs of Serena as she lay in the hammock, lost in thought; soon enough, she fell asleep.

Serena heard a scream in the middle of the night, a very familiar scream. They got Phoebe she thought to herself. She jumped out of the hammock and pulled on her cloak. She looked over at the sleeping Jacob and didn't wake him. She looked over at her other side and saw Cindy. She woke up Cindy and told her what she heard.

'You must have been dreaming, Serena, just a dream.' Cindy said.

Serena was proved right at the sound of another scream.

'Let's go.' Cindy said while pulling on her robes.

They sprinted out of the room of requirement and to the dungeons. When they got to the door of the closest dungeon, the heard another scream and the hoarse voice of Amycus Carrow.

'For the last time girl, ya tell me where your sister is and ya can go free.'

'I'll never tell you where she is you bloody bastard.'

There was a spitting noise and another shout.

'How dare ya! Ya filthy Half-blood! CRUCIO!'

There was another twisted scream and a sob in-between. Serena sobbed and as soon as Cindy looked over at her, Serena was gone.

'Don't you touch my sister you twisted, eeeeeevil man! EXPELIARMUS!'

The screaming stopped and on the ground lay Amycus Carrow. Cindy ran into the room and suddenly, everything went cold. Cindy felt a deep feeling of sorrow, almost as though she would never be cheerful again. Out in the shadows jumped Alecto Carrow and a pair of dementors. Serena grabbed the unconscious Phoebe and hoisted her onto her back.

'Come-on Cindy!' Serena whispered as she turned the corner and Alecto examined her brother.

But before Cindy could run out of the room, her limbs snapped together and she fell to the ground. She couldn't move one bit. Alecto leaned down and smiled an evil smile.

'I've got ya my pretty! To bad your little friend has left, ya could've needed her help!' Alecto screeched, 'I told ya didn't I that I'd get ya in the end! Consider this detention!'

Cindy un-froze and spat at Alecto's feet. Alecto looked down at her with her face full of rage. She and her brother (who had just gotten to his feet) lifted her onto a chair and strapped her to it. They took her wand and threw it to the ground.

'Where are ya friends now?'

The evil Carrows laughed and cackled and then Alecto started to speak.

'Some muggles come up with useful things, like this electric chair!'

'Electricity doesn't work in Hogwarts!' Cindy retorted, she was now glad she knew a Hermione Granger.

'Did I say this was an electricity chair? It's a cruciofix chair!' Alecto said

'Tha means ya muggle lovin sissy, tha we put our wands right here,' he pointed to a huge whole in the chair, 'an we shout the magic words an we blast ya brains sky high!' Amycus cried

They put they're wands in the hole and cried the ringing words,

'CRUCIO!'

Cindy's body screamed as though needles were being jabbed into every nock and cranny. Her eyes watered and her mouth went dry. She screamed and her throat felt as though it was being pulled from where it was. Cindy could barely see what was happening but she thought she saw a few familiar faces. Serena ran into the room with the whole DA behind her (excluding Luna, Ginny, Phoebe and the members that left the school). Neville and Ernie stuepified Alecto and the other members cornered Amycus while Serena freed Cindy.

'I thought – I thought you-,'

'-Forgot about you? No way! We would never leave you; especially with those oddballs,'

Cindy smiled into her best friends face and wondered how she could ever have doubted her. Cindy and Serena looked over at the rest of the DA.

'You know what?' called Neville to the rest of the DA, 'I think we need to have another wacking party; who agrees with me?'

Neville didn't even need to ask. A dozen students conjured up clubs and pointy objects that made Amycus Carrow's face full of fear.

'Piñata!' screamed Denis Creevy and Anthony Goldstein

The others murmured in agreement. And soon the body of Amycus Carrow was tied to a chair, which was levitated into the air. The chair turned upside-down.

'I'll getch ya'll of ya some day soon!' he cried cowering at the sight of a red-hot poker. And with that, Serena helped Cindy back to the room of requirement where they relaxed and talked.

Chapter 7#

They rode on a what?

'That doesn't make any sense!' Neville said putting his face in his hands.

Neville sat on his hammock listening to Potterwatch, shaking his head in his hands.

'If they actually did rob Gringots than they did it for a good reason.' Jacob said curtly

'Hey, when's Serena getting back?' Cindy asked Phoebe

'She said that she would be gone awhile, you know, to help out Tonks with Teddy!' Phoebe said grumpily

'She's soooo lucky to have a godson that she can spoil, and he's only a few days old! And he's sooo cute!' squealed Cindy

'Yes, yes, very cute but do you think that the whole ordeal makes any sense?' Neville said, a little annoyed by all the squealing he had been hearing from the girls.

'I wish I had a baby!' Cindy said, rocking her teddy bear in her arms.

'Then steal one.' Phoebe said tartly

'Enough with the baby subject!' Neville said, 'But I don't think they could actually steal a dragon!'

'Well, Hermione's smart and I believe that she found them a way out.' Jacob said

'Yeah, and with Harry's courage they would be out in an instant.' Cindy said nodding

'That's right and with Ron's – and with Ron's Ron-ish behaviour.' Phoebe said half-laughing

The others laughed but Neville still wasn't happy

'What were they doing in the high security vault thought?' Neville asked

'Stealing high-security treasure.' Phoebe said standing up with her hand in the air, 'Oooh! If they stole a tiara, I call it!'

'Enough with the stealing Phoebe.' Neville said

'They wouldn't be stealing, that's not like them.' Jacob said waving Phoebe back into her seat

Phoebe sat down looking very grumpy. After the small fiasco, out of the secret portal came Serena and behind her was Tonks holding a bundle of blankets. Behind Tonks was a nervous looking Remus Lupin trying to conceal what was in the blankets.

'Nymphadora, this was a bad idea coming here.' Remus said looking around as if trying to find a vicious dog.

'Remus, you've told me that a zillion times, and I told you the first time that I don't give a rats ass,' said a flustered looking Tonks.

Serena grinned at them and jumped into Jacob's arms. Neville looked over at the bundle of blankets and saw that it had baby with a tuft of turquoise hair. He moved a little closer and smiled down at the sleeping enfant. The baby was extremely adorable and one of his tiny hands was curled around his mothers Index finger.

'Do you have to swear in front of our son Nymphadora?' Remus asked her

'Only if you keep calling me _Nymphadora_, Remus; and besides, he's sleeping!' Tonks said in a hushed tone as she looked down at her son with such loving eyes.

Phoebe broke the silence.

'Where can I get me one of those?' Phoebe asked in a hillbilly voice.

'Steal one.' Cindy said sheepishly

'ENOUGH WITH THE STEALING!' Neville bellowed

Teddy woke up and started to cry.

'Way to spaz Neville.' Tonks said while tending to her baby.

'Oh, I know what he wants,' Serena said rushing over to Tonks, 'He wants Teddy Winkle Von Schnauzer.'

Serena stuffed a teddy bear into Teddy's blankets and he ceased the noise.

'Good job Serena.' Jacob said

'Yeah, unlike Billy Joe over hear.' Cindy said, indicating the confused looking Phoebe in the corner.

'My names Phoebe.' She said simply and she smiled and skipped over to Teddy with hungry eyes, 'your sooo cute! Oh yes you are!' Phoebe squealed as she tickled Teddy's arm.

Teddy laughed and stuck Phoebes finger in his mouth; he bit down and there was a squeal of pain from a harassed looking Phoebe.

'He bit me!' Phoebe squealed and pulled back her finger

Teddy laughed a sinister laugh and fell asleep.

'Faker!' Phoebe said in a hushed voice and sat down next to Serena with a disgruntled look on her face.

Tonks and Remus said good-bye and left with sleeping Teddy.

Cindy woke up in the morning, her pyjamas sticking to her with sweat. She had had a nightmare and didn't like it at all. She pulled of her robe and walked over to an armchair. She sat down and looked down at her watch and sighed; it was only two o'clock in the morning and all the others were asleep. She groaned and stuck her feet up on a footstool. I need a warm hearth to sit near, she thought to herself. After She thought this, a fireplace appeared and was already ablaze.

'Excellent.' Cindy said softly, so she wouldn't wake anyone up.

She looked over at Jacob as he sneezed, but miraculously stayed asleep. Serena tossed to the more comfortable side of her hammock, Phoebe murmured in her sleep along the lines of, "Just shove it in the bag, they will never know that it's missing" and "Someone triggered the alarm!" Cindy laughed softly and sighed once more. She didn't usually sigh so she was puzzled. She looked over at Neville who was drooling on his pillow. They weren't the only ones in the room of requirement these days. After Tonks, Remus, and Teddy left, the rest of the DA said that they were being tracked down and they all started to bunk in the know packed with hammocks room. The banners of Griffindor were joined with the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw banners; they weren't joined with Slytherin colours. Ernie McMillan was murmuring spells in his sleep and the Patil twins snored at the same tempo. Cindy stood up and walked over to the portrait of Ariana and Ariana asked her,

'What are you doing up so early?' Ariana asked

'I couldn't sleep,' Cindy said with a whisper, 'I just need a cup of tea.'

'Of course, let me tell Aberforth.' Ariana said and she walked out of her portrait and into the darkness.

She came back after three minutes and nodded her head in approval and swung open the door. Cindy murmured a word of thanks and walked through the secret passage. At the end of the tunnel, she entered a slightly dusty room where the barman of the Hog's Head sat in a comfy armchair with a glass of brandy in one hand and a book in the other.

'Early riser eh?' He asked, looking up from his book.

'Yeah, just woke up and couldn't fall asleep; thought I could grab a cup of tea.' Cindy said looking at the barman.

'You know where to go.' He said pointing Cindy to a door. She walked through it and down the stairs. She entered a small, dingy kitchen with a rusty kettle and brass pots that had seen better days. It looked like a mouse had made the biggest pot it's home.

'Yikes.' Cindy said to herself as she walked in

She had been meaning to help clean the kitchen for months, but she never got to it. Oh well, Cindy thought as she walked up to the pantry and pulled out a tea bag. She heated up the kettle, after she cleaned it of course and she sat down on one of the rickety wooden chairs around a round table and waited for the water to boil. She sighed and there was a rap on the wooden door. Cindy spun around and saw a tired, but virtually awake Serena standing in the doorway with a small smile on her face.

'Are you feeling ok?' Serena asked as she walked to the table and sat on the opposite chair from Cindy.

'Just woke up a little early is all.' Cindy said yawning

'I'll cook up a spot of breakfast.' Serena said walking over to the grimy sink and pulling out an almost clean saucepan.

'It's only two o'clock; shouldn't we wait for the others?' Cindy asked

Serena smiled and said,

'Time flies when you're walking about in the Hog's Head; its six now.'

Cindy looked down at her watch and saw that Serena was right.

'The others will be down soon and we can have a filling breakfast.' Serena said cracking a dozen eggs and putting them over a warm stove.

There was a whistling sound that showed that the kettle was done and Cindy jumped to get it. She pulled out a dozen cups and put many teabags in them.

'There.' Cindy said looking over at Serena.

Serena was buttering toast but gave Cindy a thumb's up. Serena walked to the table and conjured up a few more chairs and Cindy helped bring plates to the table. The rest of the DA soon joined them and they ate breakfast together.

'Had a good night sleep Phoebe?' Cindy asked her, 'Did you dream anything amusing?'

'Na,' Phoebe said, 'Just dreamt that I was buying a new pair of shoes is all.'

Cindy laughed and everyone looked at her.

'Oh,' Cindy said just realizing that she was laughing out loud instead of in her head, 'that just reminded me of a joke I heard last summer at my dad's place.' She said covering up the fact that she knew exactly what Phoebe dreamt.

The others talked of what spells they wanted to learn next and what stunts they were going to pull off but Cindy felt different, like her life would change forever.

It was starting to get very hot at Hogwarts. The DA was very busy and they were training to head-off the cruciatus curse. They were all doing very well, but Phoebe was bored.

'This is getting boring.' Phoebe said on one hot afternoon.

'You didn't say it was boring when you were kidnapped and they asked you about our whereabouts by torturing you.' Serena said coolly

'Well,' Phoebe said shrugging, 'it was more exciting there then it is here!'

'You better smarten up Phoebe or we'll throw you to the Dementors and you can tell us how you feel then.' Cindy said darkly while filing her nails.

Phoebe fell silent but she was still unhappy with the lack of adventure.

Later that night, Phoebe saw that Neville had disappeared and she wondered where he went. She looked over at her sister who was sitting on the miss-matched chester field with Jacobs head on her lap. She stroked his hair and Phoebe felt sickened. How disgusting, Phoebe thought to herself. Just then, Neville walked through the door with the oddest bunch. Phoebe stood still, her mouth wide open; in front of her stood non other than her old friends Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Chapter 8#

The Fight for Hogwarts

'Look who it is! Didn't I tell you? Neville bellowed gleefully

Serena was shocked to see them.

'HARRY!' she shouted along with a few surprised other people.

'It's Potter, it's POTTER!'

'Ron!'

'_Hermione_!'

Everybody was talking in whispers. Serena ran up to Hermione and hugged her, Jacob ran up to Ron and started shaking his hand, and Seamus laughed and patted Harry on the back.

'OK, OK, calm down!' shouted Neville. The crowd fell silent and backed away.

'Where are we?' Harry asked

'The Room of Requirement, of course!' Neville said shrilly with a hint of glee in his voice, 'Surpassed inself hasn't it? The Carrows were chasing me, and I knew I had just one chance for a hideout: I managed to get through the door and this is what I found! Well, it wasn't exactly like this when I arrived, it was a load smaller, there was only one hammock and Griffindor hangings. But it's expanded as more and more of the DA arrived.'

Serena didn't here anymore of what they were saying, she was just so shocked to see them here that she was lost for words. It was amazing, all that they went through was finally going to pay off; they were going to fight the Death Eaters out of Hogwarts! She came back to reality.

'We need to get going.' Harry said

'What are we going to do, then Harry?' Seamus asked, 'What's the plan?'

Serena and a few others nodded in agreement, but Jacob whooped.

'Plan?' Harry asked shocked, 'Well, there's something we – Ron, Hermione, and I – need to do, and then we'll get out of here.'

Nobody was laughing or whooping anymore. Serena looked around and saw a lot of confused faces, including Neville.

'What d' you mean get out of here?' Neville asked

'We haven't come back to stay.' Harry said while rubbing his scar, 'There's something important we have to do.'

'What is it?' asked some of the DA

'I – I can't tell you.' Harry said

Serena couldn't understand

'Why can't you tell us? It has something to do with fighting you-know-who right?' Neville asked

'Well, yeah.'

'Then we'll help you.' Said Jacob pushing his way to the front

Others nodded and many jumped off there chairs to show that they were willing to help.

'You don't understand,' Harry said, 'We – can't tell you, we've got to do it alone.'

'Why?' asked Neville

'Because … Dumbledore left us a job,' Harry said carefully, 'We weren't susposed to tell – he wanted us to do it, just the three of us.'

'We're his army,' Neville said, 'Dumbledores Army, we were all in it together we've been keeping it going while you three have been off on your own.'

'It hasn't exactly been a picnic mate.' Ron said

'I never said it had but I don't see why you can't trust us.' Neville said, 'Everyone in this room has been fighting and they have been driven in here because the Carrows were hunting them down, everyone in here's proven their loyal to Dumbledore – loyal to you.'

The room went cold. Serena squished through the sea of people and to where Jacob was and grasped his hand.

'Look,' Harry began

The tunnel door opened and a few familiar faces appeared

'We got your message, Neville! Hello you three, I thought you must be here.'

In walked Luna and Dean.

'YES!' roared Seamus.

Serena watched him run over and hug his best friend, and when he hugged him, she thought she heard a bone crack. Serena wasn't her sub-conscious self; she drifted off and thought, and thought about why they were here. They weren't here to fight; they were here for something else. They weren't trying to save them from living hell; they were here for their own personal gain. Serena was mad. When she came back to reality, she noticed that they were now joined with old friends. Cho Chang, Fred, George, Lee Jordan, and Ginny. Also, she saw that Harry, Ron and Hermione were gone.

'Where did they go?' she asked Jacob

'Didn't you hear?' he asked her, 'We're fighting for Hogwarts!'

'Yeah, I'm gonna ta kill me some Death Eaters.' Phoebe said with a hungry look in her eyes as she pulled out her wand.

'No way Phoebe, your not of age.' Serena said

'I don't care what you say, I'm fighting!' Phoebe said and she ran out of the room laughing insanely.

'Little sisters!' Serena said exasperated

Before she could say anything else, Jacob pulled her into an embrace and she was kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

'Do you honestly have to make everything full of mushy-gushy junk?' Serena asked Jacob quietly

'Well, that's me; you knew what you were getting into when you married me.' Jacob said smiling, 'Now lets nip those Death Eaters in the butt!'

Serena, Jacob and many other people were ready to leave when Tonks ran into the room.

'Serena, have you seen Remus?' Tonks asked her

'Yeah, he was just here a minute ago.' Jacob said

Tonks swung her head wildly over to Jacob. Serena looked at one of her best friends and saw that she was looking frightened.

'Lets go find him Tonks.' Serena said

And with that, Serena and Tonks ran out of the room and into the hall. They were running down the hall and Tonks suddenly stopped.

'Tonks, are you alright?' Serena asked, running back to face her.

Tonks wouldn't talk. She just stood there and looked in front of her. Serena swung her head to what lay infront of her and she saw a duel. Remus was fighting a big, black Death Eater near the window. He looked injured and by the looks of it was fighting a losing battle. Tonks stood still and didn't move. Remus was hit down and Tonks sprang into action. Before Serena could say anything or hold Tonks back, Tonks was on the floor, sobbing. Serena walked forward and the Death Eater ran away. Tonks was quivering over the dead Remus Lupin. Tears were spilling out of her face and more Death Eaters ran into the hall. Tonks stood up slowly and faced her destiny. She fought and fought, with Serena by her side. Serena faced a small, weedy Death Eater with rat-like teeth. He was down in an instant and she was done. She looked over at Tonks who was still in her duel. Curses flew over her head but Tonks kept fighting. The Death Eater sent the torture curse before Serena could jump in. Tonks fell to the floor and screeched with pain. Serena wanted to help so badly but an invisible wall was between her and the fighting pair. Serena watched Tonks fall to the ground; she was no longer screaming. The Death Eater stood still and began to laugh. Serena jumped to the ground and saw her friend, one of her best friends who gave her life to save everyone else. Serena broke down and started to cry. She would never hear the voice of Nympthadora Tonks again; she would never hear her jokes about trolls in bars or ever see Tonks make funny faces or screw up her eyes to make her appearance change because she was dead and would never laugh with Serena or cry with Serena ever again. Serena cried more and more and felt the feeling that she was being watched.

Jacob looked down at Serena. Serena was shaking with sobs and her face was tear-stained. Jacob looked to his left and saw the man he loathed the most; their stood Dolohov; the man that had murdered his mother, his sister, and some other members of his family.

'To bad for little miss pretty.' Dolohov said half laughing

Jacob felt a pang of white-hot anger as he looked from the smiling Death Eater to his crying wife.

'You – you will never again hurt my family.' Jacob said loudly.

He knew that Tonks was never related to him, but she was married to his cousin and she had been like the sister he had never had.

'So Mr. Bennett, the last time I saw you; you were still a baby. To bad your slob of a father wasn't here to see you today; he would be so proud to see that his son turned out to be like him.'

'Don't you talk about my father that way.' Jacob snarled and hit a curse that slightly missed Dolohov

The Death Eater laughed.

'Is that the best you can do? And to think your sister was only twelve and she could pull off better curses before I killed her.'

'DON"T YOU TALK ABOUT KATHERINE!' Jacob screamed, 'CRUCIO!'

Dolohov fell to the ground screaming. Jacob felt good to see his foe scream with such pain, to see that he was suffering for what he had done. Jacob felt a pang of guilt; what would his father say? He thought. Jacob broke the connection and left his foe struggling for breath.

'Your father was a coward too.' Dolohov said as he got off the ground.

'You're the coward! Killing an innocent girl, murdering a fifteen year old, killing to grown men who wanted a quiet life and killing a weak mother who was still in the hospital.'

'Do you honestly think I killed just those members of your family?' asked the evil man, 'I also killed your cousin over their and his wife.'

'You've killed your last victim Dolohov! AVADA KEDAVRA!'

Dolohov fell to the ground and Jacob felt free for the first time in years. He had avenged his family and their souls were at peace. He ran over to Serena and tried to pull her off the corpse of Tonks but she wouldn't let go.

'Serena, Serena, dear Serena come here.' He coaxed

Serena slowly got off the floor. Her face was red and her brilliant blue eyes were swimming with tears.

'What – a – bout – Teddy?' she said

Jacob held her in his arms and stroked her hair. He hoisted her up and carried her to the Great Hall. He used his wand to carry Tonks and Remus. He brought the bodies to the Great Hall and saw that there were many others that had died for everyone's freedom. He looked over at his family and saw them cry over the body of Fred. Cindy wasn't among them. He looked over at the corner of the room and saw a ghostly white Cindy; her eyes swollen and she was sobbing into her hands. He laid Tonks and Remus beside Fred and clutched Serena tightly in his arms. She sobbed into his shoulder and he rubbed her back. A silent tear rolled down his face as he thought of all the lives that were ruined because of Voldemort. Voldemorts voice drowned over the Great Hall once more and they heard,

'You have fought,' said the high cold voice, 'valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voledmort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat, immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured. I speak now to Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come top me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, women and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour.'

Cindy was tired; tired of fighting, tired of crying and playing the little woman, tired of losing her loved ones at the hands of evil, she was tired of waiting for something good to happen. She rubbed the tears out of her eyes and thought what Fred would say. He would say, what he always would say: _'whatever happens, you have friends and family that love you and nothing in the world can make you give up trying to save them.'_

What would Fred say if he saw Cindy crying? What would he say? She stood up and ran out the corridor, not looking back. She ran and ran and ran until she was outside the castle walls. She joined a crowd and saw on the grass, then mangled form of Harry Potter.

'No,' she whispered, 'NO!'

She didn't know what to say. Before she could think of anything else to say, she looked over at Neville and saw that there was a burning hat on his head. It fell to the ground and he pulled out the sword of Griffindor and cut of the head of Voldemorts snake. The crowd looked back to Harry but he was gone.

'Where's Harry?' one voice cried

Other people screamed and shouted for Harry to come back, but he was gone. Nothing in the world mattered to Cindy now. She lost some friends and she lost the only person in the world that cared about what happened to her. Cindy had enough of crying and ran up to the front of the crowd. Voldemort was still speechless about finding the head of his snake on the ground and finding the body of Harry missing. Cindy looked Voldemort in the eye and stood there.

'Rowle, get this girl out of my face.' Voldemort cried, a little shaken to find someone brave enough to stand there for five minutes looking at him, 'I'm looking for the boy; he's alive; I can feel it!'

Voldemort ran into the castle and the battle recommenced.

'Cindy, he's _mine!_' Jacob cried and shoved her out of the way.

Cindy watched Jacob face the Death Eater known as Rowle.

'Remember me?' Jacob asked hotly

The Death Eater gawked at him and he was down with one strike.

'That's for messing with _**my**_ family!' Jacob said and spat on the Death Eaters long cloak.

Cindy looked over at Serena who was fighting Narcissa Malfoy.

'You – _evil _– twisted – woman! How – could - you – do – this – to – a – baby!' Serena cried.

Every word she said was a strike blow.

'I didn't kill her! You know I didn't,' Narcissa said as she stood up, 'I guess you cared for the scum niece I had.'

Serena roared with rage and hit Narcissa with a non-verbal curse. Narcissa blocked it.

'I can do Occulmency you little twit! It's a shame you won't live to see your filthy blood-traitor husband again!' Narcissa cackled.

And with that, Cindy watched Serena nock Narcissa unconscious. Serena fell to the ground and Cindy ran over in fear of not knowing what would happen to her best friend. Cindy dropped to the ground beside Serena and Jacob was right behind her. Serena huffed and puffed and looked down at her own chest. Close to her heart was a gash and Serena was bleeding violently.

'Good Lord.' Jacob said quietly while ripping off a piece of his robe. He rapped Serena up and lifted her up.

'She needs the hospital wing.' Cindy said automatically

'We're in the middle of a war Cindy; we can't just run her to the hospital wing.' Jacob said a little flustered.

Cindy heard a soft murmur.

'Jacob, I'll be alright.' Serena said softly, almost a whisper.

Cindy watched a tear slide down Jacobs face.

'I know you will.' Jacob replied

Jacob and Cindy ran into the castle with Serena not knowing what was going to happen next.

Chapter 9#

The Ending Battle

Phoebe rushed to the front of the crowd to get a good look. She held up her portable camera thinking that she could get a lot of gold for pictures of Voldemort fighting Harry Potter. She looked behind her since it was now a habit and saw her sister half conscious and being carried in by Jacob Bennett. Cindy Gregory was right behind them, looking tearful. They were all shocked to see the battle that lay in front of them.

'_Pretego!' _roared Harry.

Phoebe watched his shield charm expand through the hall.

'HE"S ALIVE!' Phoebe squealed, 'This will make galloping gallons jumping into my pockets!'

Phoebe snapped a load of pictures and a few of the people in front of her were telling her to keep it down and that she was annoying them. Everyone was silent and watched the duel. Suddenly, it wasn't so silent anymore. Someone had blasted the song "I will Survive" through every hall and corridor in the castle. Voldemort looked, as thought he was trying to ignore it but that wasn't possible.

'Nobody,' Harry said simply, 'There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good . . .'

'One of us?' jeered Voldemort, 'you think it will be you, do you, the boy who has survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?'

'Accident was it, when my mother died to save me? Accident when I decided to fight in that graveyard? Accident, that I didn't defend myself tonight?' Harry said

'_Accidents!_'

Wow thought Phoebe, if only I brought my tape recorder, I could have made buckets full of gold just by selling that.

'It was accident and chance, and the fact that you hid behind other people and I had to kill them.'

'You won't be killing any one else tonight, I was ready to die to stop you from killing any more of them, haven't you noticed that none of your spells are binding, Tom Riddle.'

'_You dare-,'_

'Yes I dare,' said Harry, 'I know things you don't know, Tom Riddle. I know lots of important things you don't. Want to hear some, before you make another big mistake?'

Phoebe was dying to find out what these mistakes were. If only I had my tape recorder, she thought.

Voldemort was silent for a while. He kept boring into Harry with his scarlet eyes.

'Is it love again?' said Voldemort, 'Dumbledore's favourite solution, _love_, which he claimed conquered death, thought love did not stop him falling from the Tower and breaking like an old waxwork? _Love_, which did not prevent me stamping out your Mudblood mother like a cockroach, Potter – and take my curse. So what will stop you dying now when I strike?'

'Just one thing.' Said Harry

If only, if only I had my tape recorder, people would be walking on each other just for a copy!

'If it is not love that will save you this time,' said Voldemort, 'you must believe that you have magic that I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?'

'I believe both,' said Harry

'You think _you _know more magic than I? Than _I_ Lord Voldemort, who has performed magic that Dumbledore himself never dreamed of?'

'Oh, he dreamed of it,' said Harry, 'but he knew more than you, knew enough not to do what you've done.'

'You mean he was weak!' screamed Voldemort

'No, he was also cleverer than you,' said Harry, 'a better wizard, a better man.'

'I brought about the death of Albus Dumbledore!'

'You thought you did,' said Harry, 'but you were wrong.'

'_Dumbledore is dead! _His body decays in the marble tomb in the grounds of this castle, I have seen it, Potter, and he will not return!' said Voldemort

'Yes, Dumbledore is dead,' said Harry calmly, 'but you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died, arranged the whole thing with the man you thought was your servant.'

'What childish dream is this?' Voldemort screeched

'Severus Snape wasn't yours,' said Harry, 'Snape was Dumbledores, Dumbledores from the moment you started hunting down my mother and you never realised it, because of the thing you can't understand. You never saw Snape cast a Patronus, did you Riddle? Snapes Patronus was a doe, the same as my mothers because he loved her for nearly all his life, from the time they were children. You should have realized that when he asked you to spare her life.'

'He desired her, that was all,' sneered Voldemort, 'but when she had gone, he agreed that there were other women, and of purer blood worthier of him -,'

'This stuff is gold in my pockets!' Phoebe said.

She stopped listening to the conversation and if you read the 7th book, you know how it ends.

'Avada Kedavra!'

'Expelliarmus!'

The bang was like a cannon blast (I agree). Phoebe, being to close, was blasted back and her camera fell to the floor and destroyed her film.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' screamed Phoebe as she looked down at the ruined film, 'This can't be happening!'

Everyone looked over at her and one Hufflepuff said,

'Potter survived, didn't you see?'

'I know _Harry survived_ but my pictures of the duel are ruined!' Phoebe said half crying

'Ah, that's to bad, I would have bought them for like a hundred gallons a piece.'

Phoebe cried at the fact that she could have been rich.

In wars, everyone loses something: Serena lost one of her best friends, Jacob lost yet another family member, Cindy lost the only man she ever loved, and Phoebe lost the gold she never even earned.

Chapter 10#

The silver lining

Cindy woke up on a sunny afternoon in the little loft above the joke shop. She was startled to see how late it was and stretched; her finger started to burn.

'Ouch!' cried Cindy as she looked at her finger.

Her engagement ring finger was glowing a warm blue. Cindy had refused to take off her ring, even thought the one that gave it to her was gone. She took off her ring and it turned amber. She looked at the writing engraved in the ring Fred gave her glowed:_ "You will never be alone."_

Cindy ignored the writing and pulled on her jeans and t-shirt. She threw on her socks and trainers and apparated onto the stone steps of Number 42 Maipull Street. She knocked on the wooden door and a grim looking Serena answered it.

'Oh, it's you Cindy,' said a startled Serena, 'come-in and I'll whip up a spot of tea.'

Cindy walked into the house and found it much less dusty then it was at Christmas. The house looked like a real home again since Jacob and Serena have been living their full time. Cindy walked in and saw to her left a sleeping baby with a tuft of turquoise hair.

'What's Teddy doing here? Shouldn't he be at his Grandmothers?' Cindy asked

Serena walked in with a tray of tea and a letter in her hand.

'Take a look at this.' Serena said softly, 'Jacob will be back this evening with the ministry papers.'

Cindy didn't understand what Serena meant by ministry papers but took the note and read it all the same.

_Dear Mr and Mrs Bennett,_

_Ever since my daughter died and my husband, I haven't the strength to carry on. I am dying. Since Jacob is Teddy's only living relative besides me, I believe it's best if you watch over him. Serena, I write this part for you; Nymphadora was always so fond of you and she made you one of Teddy's legal guardians. As his godmother, it says in my daughters will that he will take to you very much, like a real son. Take care of him for I am on my deathbed. Take care of him and I shall rest in peace._

_Good-luck,_

_Andromada Tonks_

Cindy started to cry. It was the saddest letter she had ever read and she couldn't possibly read it again. She took her cup of tea and took a sip. Cindy started to gag and choke.

'Cindy? CINDY!'

Serena ran into the room and tried to help. She got Cindy out of her chair and grabbed onto her firmly. She paced over to Teddy's crib and hoisted him to her chest. Serena apparated to the Hospital.

At the hospital, Serena sat outside in the visitor sitting room waiting for news about Cindy. She held the sleeping baby in her arms and stroked his short hair. A healer walked out and gave Serena the news,

'Your friend was having a bad re-action to the tea you gave her.'

'She and her fiancé loved that stuff when we served it at Christmas,' Serena said, 'she was fine.'

'Is her fiancé available? So we could reach him at his job?' asked the healer

'Her fiancé died in the great battle.' Serena said quietly

'Follow me Mrs Bennett.' Said the Healer quickly

The paced down a long hallway and into a hospital room. Cindy lay in a bed sleeping. Her engagement ring lay on the bedside table.

'Why did you take off her ring?' Serena asked

'I had this theory,' said the healer, 'that a "What-if-I" was cast upon it.'

'What's a "What-if-I"?' asked Serena

'A "What-if-I" is a piece of very complicated magic, Magic that can come into place if the caster dies; it's very unusual to find it cast these days; very unusual indeed.'

'So what's wrong with Cindy?'

'She's pregnant Mrs Bennett,' the healer said, 'the spell cast on the ring had something to do with the engraving; the engraving said: _"You'll never be alone."_ Meaning that Ms Gregory's fiancé intended on her to have a child without him if he died.'

'Cindy can't handle anything like that! She's alone in this world.' Serena said

'She will need help but I'm sure she will be fine.' The healer said

Cindy woke up and started to cough. She stopped after a while and looked at them startled.

'Serena, what happened?' Cindy asked

'You – you,' Serena started

'Are pregnant Ms Gregory! Congratulations!' said the healer smiling at her, 'Six months precisely!'

'How could I be pregnant without knowing?' Cindy asked

'Your fiancé cast a spell on your ring so if he died then you wouldn't be alone. How long has it been since your fiancé died?' asked the healer

'Fred died six days ago.' Cindy sobbed

'I'm so sorry to hear that.' Said the healer, 'In three days you should be expecting your child.'

'Don't you mean three months?' asked Serena while comforting Cindy

'No, I mean three days; it's part of the magic.' Said the flustered healer

And so in three days, Cindy had her son and named him "Lucas Fredrick Gregory" and she started to live in the Weasley house where the Weasley family and her best friend Serena helped her raise Lucas.

Hogwarts for a new Generation

Teddy laughed with his best friend Lucas as they walked through the barrier. Teddy thought that when his father went to Hogwarts for the first time, he might have stood in the same spot Teddy was now.

'Mum! This is totally un-cool!' Lucas said as his mother was straitening his hair

'Well is it un-cool to care about my own son?' Cindy asked

'Mum! It's un-cool to care!' Lucas said as he pulled away from his mother.

Teddy snickered and looked behind him. Little Beatrice walked in with one of her best friends, James Potter; they seemed to be laughing.

'And I said to him, listen I said: "Wesley, you're not making any sense" and he said, "Ya I am Bea-twice!"'

James and Beatrice laughed and walked up to Teddy.

'I'm going to miss you Teddy.'

'As will I Bea…' but before Teddy could finish his sentence there was a loud shout.

'Boys! If I've told you once I've told you a dozen times! Don't stick gum on my new jacket!' shouted George as his two twin sons ran off laughing.

Serena walked up laughing with a two year-old little one holding her hand. The little one had her mother's eyes and straight hair, but her hair colour was her fathers. Paige Bennett was indeed a cute toddler. Her older brother, Wesley the four year old had his fathers brown eyes and curls, but his hair colour was his mothers. Beatrice, the six year old was blond headed with curls and big blue eyes. Her two front teeth had fallen out so she looked cute as a button!

'Have you all forgot about Auntie Phoebe?' squealed a familiar voice.

Teddy shuddered and looked behind him.

'Aren't you the cutest thing!' squealed Phoebe as she pinched his cheek.

Teddy grimaced at her and thought to himself: she never pinches Lucas's cheek rough! Oh well, he thought, she gives good birthday presents and everyone needs a crazy Aunt.

'Oh, am I going to miss you two boys,' Phoebe sobbed, 'It's going to be boring without you guys here; but I still have your cousins!'

'Take me with you,' Whispered Beatrice, 'don't leave me alone with her!'

Behind Teddy's god-aunt Phoebe stood a shy little girl, Paige's age.

'Oh Clarity! Come say Hello!' Phoebe said

Clarity backed away to her aunt and cousin (Paige) and they started to talk in gibberish.

'I would back away if Phoebe was my mother.' Lucas whispered into Teddy's ear.

Teddy laughed but lucky for them Phoebe didn't ask about what. Teddy screwed up his eyes and made his hair go his favourite shad of green. Wesley clapped, as he usually did and Teddy bowed with a grin; he was going to miss the little guy; he was so close to Beatrice, Wesley, and Paige that it was like they were actually his own siblings.

'Promise you'll write when you get there.' Serena said as she kissed Teddy on the cheek

'Yeah, and send loads and loads of pictures!' Beatrice added

'Make sure you put on clean underwear.' Jacob joked, 'That's what Serena would say any way.'

Serena hit Jacob on the shoulder and Phoebe to the boy's dismay addressed them.

'And if you get sorted make sure to call the old bat McGonagall old lady and say Phoebe Richardson says hello.'

Teddy and Lucas looked at eachother and didn't even want to know what that meant. Cindy ran into the crowd and swooped in for a final kiss from both boys. The parents waved to the kids and Teddy and Lucas sent out for the first adventure of all. As they boarded the train, they both got a good window seat and waved to the parents. The train started and the boys wondered what awaited them beyond to station and comfort of home. What happens after that is another story for another time.

If you've red my story and have enjoyed it, please review. If you liked my story, similar stores will come up about other people. The titles of my coming soon stories are as follows: The secret life of Gran, Paige a new generation, the old lady and the school (a McGonagall story), and Forest of Woods (a Oliver Wood story). Thank-you for spending your time on reading my story and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
